Os guerreiros mais poderosos do universo!
by Hint 227
Summary: A história de Kakarotto e Vegeta será bastante diferente, já que agora, Kakarotto nasceu com um poder de luta de 25.000! Será que ele superará o príncipe Vegeta? E Freeza? Acompanhe aqui! [THE FOLLOWING IS A FAN-BASED FICTION. DRAGON BALL, DRAGON BALL Z AND DRAGON BALL GT ARE ALL OWNED BY FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.]
1. Chapter 1

**Incrível! Os bebês mais poderosos **

**do universo!**

No planeta Vegeta terra dos guerreiros mais orgulhosos e poderosos de todo o universo, nasce um bebê que assusta a todos com o seu poder de luta incrível...

- Buáááááááááá...

- 10.000 de poder de luta! Este é o filho do Rei Vegeta! 10.000! Somos os pais do Saiyajin lendário! Este é o Super Saiyajin! – Exclamava extasiado Vegeta, o Rei do planeta Vegeta.

- Este é o filho do rei, o sangue real é mesmo mais valioso – salientava a rainha.

- Querem enviá-lo para algum planeta para avaliar sua forma Oozaru, meus reis? – Dizia um dos escravos médicos.

- Não, escravo idiota, irei com ele até a sala de treinos do palácio e lá veremos do que este pequeno saiyajin é capaz, em sua forma oozaru.

No planeta vegeta todos os saiyajins – do mais forte ao mais fraco – eram guerreiros que vendiam planetas por eles conquistados, para alienígenas que os desejassem. O maior poder de luta já visto em um bebê havia sido o do próprio rei, que nascera com poder de 5.000.

Levam o bebê ao palácio sobre a ovação do povo saiyajin que estava maravilhado com seu príncipe – o primogênito da família real – que nascia com um poder que o colocava como um soldado raso logo de cara, como eram conhecidos aqueles soldados que possuíam um poder de luta de 20.000 ou menos.

Ao chegarem à sala de treinos, o rei faz uma lua artificial utilizando seu Ki, e arremessa-a no teto da sala, já preparado para isso. "-Exploda e se misture!" O bebê é levantado em direção à lua, e, ao vê-la, assume sua forma oozaru. Fica rosnando, gritando, batendo os punhos no peito e derrotando os soldados que eram mandados pelo rei á desafiar o garoto. O rei usa seu scouter no príncipe, e percebe que seu poder aumentou 12 vezes, ao contrário do poder de todos os saiyajins, que aumenta apenas dez vezes, ao se transformarem em Oozarus.

O rei fica maravilhado com seu filho, e quer logo começar a treinar o garoto, mas ele ainda é um bebê, o que o decepciona muito, pois teria que esperar oito anos para que o menino tivesse idade para treinar em sua forma normal.

- Destruam a lua artificial que fiz, quero que minha cria volte ao normal. – Ordena o rei, que é atendido rapidamente.

O bebê recupera seu tamanho normal, fica deitado na sala de treinos mexendo as mãozinhas e a cauda, esperando pelo colo da mãe, que não vem. A rainha ordena que o garoto seja limpo e alimentado, e então colocado para dormir, que deveria ser criado pelas suas escravas amas-de-leite, e que aos três anos, seria enviado para a Escola Saiyajin, onde aprenderia a escrever e ler o idioma saiyajin, assim como a se comunicar com seus súditos, lições de reinado, e mais alguns ensinamentos que um príncipe guerreiro precisava receber.

Assustadas com a frieza da rainha com relação à sua cria, mas acostumadas com o tratamento que os saiyajins dão a seus filhos, elas o levam para seu quarto, trocam-no, dão de mamar e colocam-no para dormir.

Aos 3 anos, uma cena inusitada acontece. O garoto é deixado na Escola de Formação Saiyajin, e, ao ver seu professor, curva-se diante dele em sinal de respeito. O garoto é prontamente atingido no rosto pela cauda do rei, que grita furioso: "Um guerreiro de classe alta não se curva, seu imbecil! Ainda mais o Príncipe!" Ele, visivelmente machucado, se levanta e soca o rosto de seu pai, em um momento de pura fúria, levando-o a nocaute em poucos segundos. Então, vira-se para o seu tutor e curva-se novamente, dizendo: "Como príncipe saiyajin, faço o que eu quiser".

Após mais dois anos se passarem, o garoto está na escola, enquanto seus pais estão no palácio conversando sobre o que fariam com o saiyajin que, mesmo sem treinar duramente, havia chegado a um terço do nível de poder de um saiyajin de Elite, que era de 300.000. Entreolham-se espantados e maravilhados com a pureza e força do sangue real, quando são avisados por um saiyajin que entra correndo e gritando na sala do rei...

- O FILHO DE BARDOCK É O SUPER SAIYAJIN! O FILHO DE BARDOCK NASCEU COM UM PODER DE LUTA DE VINTE E CINCO MIL! KAKAROTTO É O SUPER SAIYAJIN!

- Como é soldado?! – o rei não acreditava no que ouvira – Diga-me Nappa, qual é o poder do Kakarotto?

- É de... É de... É de mais de vinte mil...

- MAIS DE VINTE MIL! Isso tem que ser um engando, seu scouter deve estar quebrado...!

- Meu rei, nós utilizamos quatro scouters diferentes, não podemos estar todos errados... Kakarotto é o bebê saiyajin mais poderoso de todo o planeta...

- Mas... Mas... – O rei lembra-se que Bardock é descendente de um dos príncipes do planeta, que vivera há cem anos... Lembrara-se de seu pai falar de Bardock para ele...

"_- Vegeta, você terá como conselheiro o descendente de meu tio-avô mais novo, chamado Bardock. Ele é um saiyajin de Elite, grande guerreiro e major do oitavo regimento de batalha; Ouça-o sempre, e nunca se decida de algo sem antes consultá-lo". _

"_- Sim, meu pai."_

- Então o filho mais novo de Bardock, Kakarotto, nasceu com um poder de luta de vinte e cinco mil...? Eu preciso ver isso com meus próprios olhos... Nappa!

- Sim, meu rei.

- Leve-me ao hospital onde Kakarotto nasceu.

- Por aqui, meu rei.

Ao chegarem ao hospital, o rei Vegeta passa por todos sem nem notá-los, atropela escravos e saiyajins que ficam em seu caminho, sendo guiado apenas pelo seu scouter, que apitava dois poderes de luta estrondosos vindos da maternidade.

Ao chegar lá, encontra a fonte dos dois poderes. Bardock, seu conselheiro, possuía um poder de luta de 500.000, o que lhe provia um status social grande, e era respeitado por todos os saiyajins, devendo continência apenas a seu general e à família real.

- Bom dia, Bardock.

- Meu rei- Curva-se e cumprimenta o rei e amigo – Bom dia?! Este é um dia maravilhoso, memorável! Meu filho é o bebê mais poderoso de todo o planeta!

- Sei como se sente, meu amigo, e é exatamente sobre isso que vim falar-lhe. Este rapaz, assim como meu filho Vegeta, são prodígios de nosso povo, e, como tais, devem receber um treinamento digno de Freeza.

- Concordo com o senhor, meu rei, mas acho melhor que Freeza não fique sabendo do nascimento de Kakarotto, já que ele teme com todas as suas forças o surgimento de um Super Saiyajin, e, ao saber do poder enorme de Vegeta, o senhor lembra-se do que ele disse...

- Sim, me lembro, e odeio ainda mais aquele verme maldito por causa daquilo – cerra os punhos em fúria – porém nada posso fazer contra um poder de sessenta milhões. Mas este garoto pode...

- Freeza fará com Kakarotto o mesmo que pretende fazer com Vegeta, se não tomarmos o cuidado de escondê-lo do imperador...

- Eu sei meu conselheiro, mas não posso escondê-lo no palácio real, e nem você pode escondê-lo em uma mansão no centro da cidade, teremos que levá-lo para o interior secretamente, e lá treiná-lo para que, junto com o príncipe Vegeta, possam derrotar esse monstro.

- Temos apenas mais 16 anos antes que Freeza venha assassinar vegeta, assim como ele avisou que faria... O senhor acha que até lá os dois já serão capazes de impedi-lo de levar o príncipe?

- Eu apenas torço por isso, meu amigo... Eu torço por isso.

- Ainda bem que ele está do outro lado do universo hoje, e mesmo com a tecnologia que possuímos hoje, ele demorará tanto tempo para chegar aqui.

- Levarei Kakarotto para uma cidade interiorana o mais rápido possível, meu rei.

- Ah, Bardock, mais uma coisa. Eu quero que leve alguns escravos de um planeta chamado Terra, chegou a meus ouvidos hoje que os dessa raça que praticavam lutas tem o poder de fazerem nossos scouters não conseguirem localizá-los. Levarei Vegeta para sua casa assim que ele completar oito anos, para que possa ensinar à Kakarotto a língua e escrita de nosso planeta, bem como tudo mais que ele precisa saber.

- Sim, meu rei. Agora, devemos matar os escravos médicos que ouviram esta conversa?

- Claro! – viram-se e atiram rajadas de Ki sobre os dois médicos, que se desintegram na hora.

- Meu rei, poderia dar ordem aos escravos que construíssem uma casa para mim e meu filho, na área 73? Fui até lá algumas vezes, e me agradei muito com o clima e a umidade do lugar... Será um ótimo local de treinos...

- Considere feito, meu amigo, mandarei que terminem a construção em menos de um mês, para que possamos esconder seu filho o mais rápido possível, assim como o príncipe.

E assim, cumprimentam-se, e o rei vai dar ordens aos seus escravos, que fizessem a casa onde Bardock pedira.

O saiyajin vai até seu filho, o carrega no colo, afaga sua cabeça e brinca com ele usando sua cauda, torcendo apenas para que o garoto não a aperte, o que seria desastroso.

- Tem meus olhos, meu cabelo, mas como nada é perfeito, tinha que nascer com o nariz de Fasha, que desagrado, hein Kakarotto? – Fala sorrindo orgulhoso e olhando para seu filho, que se parecia e muito com ele, e isso o deixava em transe.

- Vamos, levarei você para assustar sua mãe com esse poder incrível! – Exclamava feliz, enquanto levava o bebê para o quarto onde sua esposa se recuperava do parto.

Ao chegar lá, se prepara para entrar gritando e correndo com Kakarotto no colo, como se o garoto o assustasse, mas, assim que abre a porta, é ele que leva um baita susto com o grito histérico de sua mulher, que o fizera pular e bater com a cabeça no teto, quebrando-o.

- VINTE E CINCO MIL?!

- Sim, Fasha, nosso filhote tem o poder de luta de vinte e cinco mil!

- Isso deve ser um engano, meu scouter está com defeito, nunca um bebê nasceu tão forte! Traga ele aqui, quero pegá-lo no colo e sentir esses músculos! – Falava, rindo extasiada e assustada pelo poder de seu filho.

Bardock leva-o até a mãe, que pega o bebê no colo e fica brincando com sua cauda diante dele, que brinca e gargalha gostosamente vendo aquela cauda se balançar diante dele.

- Só tome cuidado para que o bebê não agarre sua cauda, Fasha.

- Calado, Bardock, acha que está falando com quem? Eu sou tenente do 5º regimento de batalha, e nunca fui derrotada por um motivo tão bobo.

- Só estou dizendo, ele é muito forte, você terá probl- AAAAAHHHH! – Kakarotto agarra a cauda da mãe com tudo, que se contorce de dor.

- TIRA ELE DAÍ, TÁ ESPERANDO O QUE? AAAAAAAHHH!

- Calma, deixa ele te derrotar mais um pouco... Hahahahahaha! – gargalha enquanto tira seu filhote de cima da cauda da mãe, que também gargalhava com as contorções da mesma.

- Garotinho esperto, tem o meu nariz e meus genes –atiça Bardock- ainda bem né?

- Ainda bem que ele se parece comigo, pois se fosse como Raditz, dificilmente teria uma companheira.

- Está insinuando que nosso filhote é feio?! Pois ele é seu filho também!

- Acalme-se mulher, estou apenas brincando.

- Temos que chamar o rei para ver o poder de seu novo súdito! – Os saiyajins são uma raça orgulhosa, mas também muito temente a seus superiores. - Quando ele pode vir?

- Ele já veio, e decidimos por levar Kakarotto para um local no interior, para que Freeza não o mate, assim como pretende fazer com Vegeta. Temos muita sorte de Freeza ter tido de partir para derrotar uma raça estranha á muitos anos luz daqui, mas não podemos contar com ela novamente.

- Que ótimo! Ele treinará por lá muito duro, e não nos trará preocupação, muito bem pensado Bardock!

- Eu irei com ele, irei treiná-lo, mas só irei para lá quando Vegeta completar Oito anos, eu o levarei para ensinarmos Kakarotto, e treinarmos ele.

- Então viaje comigo para a nossa próxima missão, será complicada, precisaremos de sua ajuda. Iremos a um planeta onde o povo consegue prever o futuro – ela fala visivelmente assustada com esse poder- e sua inteligência e astúcia em batalha serão fundamentais.

- Claro, acompanharei você sim, minha Tenente. – Os saiyajins não são muito bons em demonstrar sentimentos, então chamam seus parceiros pela patente, na maior parte do tempo.

- Que bom, meu Major. – Ele a beija e leva-a para a câmara de recuperação, onde ela se curaria mais rápido do parto.

- Até amanhã, meu amor... – ele fala quando ela já repousava na câmara.

- Até amanhã, querido... – ela pensa, enquanto se prepara mentalmente para o dia que se seguiria.

O dia seguinte é bastante agitado para ambos, pois, pela manhã Bardock iria a procura de um terráqueo lutador, e de uma terráquea qualquer para fazê-lo companhia, enquanto Fasha iria organizar suas tropas para partirem às nove horas da noite.

Após andar por quase duas horas pelo mercado de escravos, Bardock já havia comprado duas fêmeas terráqueas, mas ainda não havia encontrado um terráqueo que tivesse praticado as tais "artes marciais" das quais suas escravas falavam com certo encantamento. Em suas andanças, Bardock vê um terráqueo já velho, com uma face cansada, bastante judiado por seu dono e vendedor, as roupas rasgadas e sujas, mas mesmo assim seu scouter detectava um poder de 250 naquele escravo, coisa alta pra um terráqueo.

- Ei, escravo! É um terráqueo, correto?

- Sim, senhor.

- Como conseguiu um poder de luta tão alto para um terráqueo?

- Eu era um sensei em meu planeta natal, meu senhor, mas hoje estou muito velho e não consigo mais lutar, embora meus ensinamentos possam ser passados por muito tempo.

- Se é um sensei, provavelmente possui essa habilidade estranha dos terráqueos de esconder seu poder de luta, correto?

- Sim, meu senhor. Veja isto...

E se concentra por alguns segundos, fazendo seu Ki sumir completamente.

Bardock fica atônito; nunca imaginara que tal feito era possível, ainda mais para um terráqueo, raça que foi dominada sem esforços por seu regimento, dois anos atrás.

- Quanto é esse escravo, imbecil?

- 50.000 Zeni (moeda do planeta), Bardock.

- Está comprado! Venha escravo, será sensei por mais alguns anos.

- Aleluia, Kamisama! Realizou-se o desejo de minhas orações, serei sensei novamente! – Ele exclamava feliz, mesmo sendo um escravo numa terra estranha.

- Recomponha-se animal, ande junto a mim e de cabeça baixa – Ordena Bardock, visivelmente alterado – e sem reclamar!

- Sim, meu mestre. Mestre?

- Fala, escravo inútil.

- Sinto dois poderes de luta incríveis neste planeta, que precisam ser lapidados, e um deles é seu parente... Estou certo?

- Como assim "sinto"?

- É uma característica dos terráqueos "meditadores". Conseguimos sentir o Ki das pessoas, sem precisar desses aparelhinhos que os saiyajins usam nas orelhas.

- Incrível! Vai me ensinar isso assim que eu retornar de viagem.

- Sim, meu mestre.

Leva os três para casa, e, chegando lá, manda que se banhem e troquem de roupas, pois queria conversar com eles.

- Venham aqui, escravos!

- Sim senhor!

- Estão aqui, pois serão tutores do príncipe dos saiyajins, e de meu filho, pelos próximos dezesseis anos, portanto prestem atenção. O nosso planeta possui alguns dos guerreiros mais poderosos do universo, mas como nada é absoluto em relação ao universo, existe uma raça de guerreiros que está praticamente extinta, mas que mesmo assim ultrapassa, e muito, o poder de nosso Rei, que é o saiyajin mais poderoso do planeta Vegeta, _por enquanto._

Os escravos se entreolham assustados, enquanto Bardock retoma o fôlego para continuar o discurso.

- Essa raça possui apenas cinco representantes, sendo três machos e duas fêmeas. São eles o Imperador Cold, A Imperatriz Yuchi, Os filhos do casal, Freeza e Cooler, e a filha do conselheiro, que morreu numa explosão quinze anos atrás, Triya. O mais poderoso deles, até onde sabemos, é o Príncipe Freeza, com um poder de luta de sessenta milhões, mas como não conhecemos os poderes de Cooler, Triya e Yuchi, não afirmamos nada. Freeza comanda a maior parte de nossa galáxia, e vendemos a maioria dos planetas que conquistamos, para ele e seus subordinados. Ele é muito poderoso, mas seu ponto fraco é o medo enorme que ele sente do surgimento do grande Super Saiyajin, que seria um guerreiro Oozaru dos cabelos loiros, que derrotara seu ancestral mil anos atrás.

Ainda apavorados pela história, os escravos ficam sem piscar, só olhando para Bardock.

- Freeza, ao saber do poder estrondoso que o príncipe Vegeta nasceu tendo, mandou avisar ao rei Vegeta que, em vinte e um anos, ele viria matar o príncipe dos saiyajins, e destruir o planeta, acabando com a raça saiyajin. O rei, sem poder enfrentar o poder enorme de Freeza, apenas aceitou o destino horrível de seu filho, torcendo apenas para que este conseguisse ultrapassar os poderes de Freeza, antes que ele viesse. Agora, nasceu meu filho Kakarotto, com um poder de vinte e cinco mil, algo completamente assustador para nós saiyajins, mais ainda para Freeza, que não pode saber de nada, e é aí que você entra, escravo...

- Kame, mestre kame, por favor.

- ESCRAVO, animal inútil. Você ensinará meu filho e o príncipe, a esconder e sentir esse tal de "Ki" que você tanto fala, assim como a mim. Eu comprei mais essas duas terráqueas para te fazerem companhia, e para criarem Vegeta e Kakarotto, e para ajudar na limpeza. Como se chamam, escravas?

- Bulma.

- Chi-chi.

- Eu fui informado pelo vendedor de escravos que uma delas é uma cientista, e isso pode ser útil. Quanto à outra, servirá como uma escrava qualquer, apenas para que se comuniquem. Pois bem, colocados os devidos pingos nos i's, eu partirei hoje em uma viagem para conquistar um planeta à dois dias-luz daqui. Vocês ficarão nesta mansão até que eu volte, o que deve ocorrer em três semanas, se tudo correr bem. Entenderam?

- Sim, mestre. –dizem em uníssono.

Nisso, Bardock sai voando em direção ao hangar de decolagem das naves, para que pudesse deixar tudo pronto para sua viagem.

- General Nappa!

- Major Bardock! Que bom que resolveu se unir ao regimento de sua esposa, será uma batalha difícil, sua experiência ajudará, com toda a certeza.

- Assim espero meu amigo, assim espero...

- Bardock! Não fala mais com sua esposa, é, idiota?

- Fasha, sua imbecil, estou conversando com meu general, não notou?

- General Nappa...

- Tenente Fasha.

- Bardock seu verme, olha como fala comigo, se não quer morrer!

- Pense antes de falar mulher, seu poder de luta é de duzentos e cinquenta mil apenas, eu te derrotaria facilmente, você é muito fraca, hahahahahaha!

- Como é? Venha aqui, seu verme insolente, idiota, maldito! – E começa uma perseguição nitidamente brincalhona pelo hangar, que leva o general a gargalhadas compulsivas, por alguns bons minutos.

- Parem com isso, os dois! As naves já vão decolar, recolham-se agora! – Ordena Nappa, que cansara das brincadeiras dos dois.

- Sim, general! – ele ainda tenta a irritar mais uma vez, que desconta com uma bela chicotada com a cauda no braço dele, deixando-o vermelho.

- Viu? Este é o poder de uma saiyajin tenente!

- Ai! Essa machucou...

Eles se recolhem aos seus aposentos e a nave decola, alguns minutos depois, levando-os ao planeta que possuía habitantes tão peculiares...

CONTINUA...

*************************** NOTAS FINAIS ***************************

Colé, ficreaders, beleza? Eu vou explicar aqui as dúvidas que eu acho que estão pipocando na cabecinha de vocês...

Primeiro: Sim, dessa vez Kakarotto não será um completo inútil no começo, pelo contrário, ele será um saiyajin épico desde sempre.

Segundo: Vegeta e Kakarotto serão colocados juntos desde a infância.

Terceiro: Bardock e Fasha (não sei se é esse o nome, eu acho que não) ficarão juntos por mais tempo que os ficwriters costumam colocar...

Quarto: Freeza vai aparecer na fanfic, mais cedo que vocês (e eles) imaginam...

Quinto: Eu estou colocando Bulma e Chi-chi, mas não garanto que elas irão se relacionar com os seus pares no anime.

Sexto: Eu estou tentando dar um tom de humor mais grave na fic, porque o DBZ é muito mais porrada do que piada. então eu vou dar uma tranquilizada e deixar o roteiro mais solto ok?

Por favor, falem aí o que vocês gostaram e o que não gostaram, eu adoraria ouvir a opinião de vcs, seus LYMDOS!

Abraços !


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Como assim o futuro?**

Já eram 21h00 quando a primeira nave decolou. Os saiyajins que ficavam aqui, ou vendiam alguns escravos conseguidos em viagens, ou iam para os bares para beber e brigar. Porém havia um seleto grupo de saiyajins, A Elite, que tinha o privilégio de se juntar ao Rei Vegeta para um drink ocasional. E era sempre nesses dias que a liderança dele era desafiada...

- Eu desafio o –hic!- Rei Vegeta! Ele não será páreo para –hic!- mim!

- Claro, vamos lá! Isso sempre é divertido!

- Sinta o poder do meu punho, seu –hic!- déspota!

- HAAAAA! Com uma rajada de Ki, o soldado é pulverizado, diante dos olhos atônitos de seus companheiros de batalha. O rei limpa a armadura, que se sujou um pouco com o sangue do morto, e se dirige ao seu trono. Um dos soldados se atreve a perguntar o porquê daquela raiva repentina, e é respondido com um cruzado de direita na cara. Indignado, porém incapaz de revidar, vai embora antes que fosse também aniquilado.

- Déspota é a mãe, seu animal.

Com um poder de dois milhões, o Rei Vegeta era um saiyajin irrefutável. Sua palavra era lei – A lei do punho- e ai daquele que a descumprisse.

Porém, isso poderia mudar a qualquer momento, e ele sabia disso. Seus soldados estavam sempre em batalha, e, mesmo que ele não acreditasse muito nessa hipótese, temia que o lendário Super Saiyajin pudesse surgir entre os de classe inferior. E isso seria um problema grande demais para ele...

- Vamos lá, Vegeta, isso é impossível! Seu filho será o lendário super saiyajin, ninguém mais! Ele será o novo rei do Planeta Vegeta, e reinará com poder sobre todo o universo! _"E se ele não conseguir? E se Kakarotto chegar antes dele ao nível de Super Saiyajin? O que acontecerá comigo?" _Não, isso é impossível, esqueça!

O rei estava enlouquecendo com essas ideias, esses pensamentos estavam o transtornando. Depois de muito pensar sobre o caso e não chegar a nenhuma conclusão, resolve se deitar. "-É o melhor que eu faço, depois de um dia tão cansativo... tomara que essa tropa volte logo, este planeta parece ser uma tarefa difícil, mesmo para os meus melhores soldados."

Três dias de viagem, e finalmente os saiyajins chegam ao planeta Tang Chyuu Kun, ou Planeta Freeza 786, que seria seu novo nome daqui a poucos dias. Preparado o pouso, eles esperam na atmosfera do planeta pela hora certa de atacar...

- Boa sorte, sua fracote, e cuidado para não me matar... Hahahahahaha! Bardock atiçava Fasha, que não hesitava em revidar... - Se você não se calar eu talvez mate agora mesmo!

- Pousaremos agora, preparem-se! As luas deste planeta estarão visíveis em uma hora, tempo suficiente para que possamos pousar e nos preparar para o ataque – O General Nappa avisa, e todos param para ouvir - Este é, segundo os nossos registros, um povo pacífico, ou seja, quero toda essa terra conquistada em menos de quatro dias, fui claro?

- Sim senhor! Responderam todos em coro.

- Ok, suas maricas, estamos pousando!

Os saiyajins pousam suas naves, e são prontamente recebidos pelo rei do planeta, que é muito cordial;

- Saudações, honrados amigos, o que os traz ao nosso estimado planeta?

- Bom senhor Rei – Nappa começa a falar, também cordialmente – O seu planeta é um local repleto de belas paisagens, e riquezas inestimáveis, que são atrativas a todos os olhos; Porém, existe uma coisa que seu planeta não possui, e que no meu nós temos em massa – o tom da conversa muda – Guerreiros. Portanto, o senhor e o seu povo vivem hoje, o último dia de suas vidas! Mwahahahaha!

- Piedoso guerreiro, poupa ao meu povo, eu entrego a ti o planeta, mas lhe imploro, deixa-nos ir!

- Piedoso? Haha! Eu os deixo ir sim... Para o inferno!

E com rajadas de Ki, mata o rei em menos de 2 segundos, começando o sangrento ataque...

A cena era violenta até mesmo para o mais sanguinário saiyajin; pessoas implorando por suas vidas, crianças correndo pelas ruas, e todas as cidades sendo destruídas ferozmente pelos saiyajins, até que o pouco exército do planeta se opõe aos temíveis guerreiros espaciais.

- Seus desgraçados! Provaremos do seu sangue!

As 5.000 unidades das tropas planetárias, contra um regimento de 120 saiyajins... Mas os violentos guerreiros tinham uma arma a seu favor – a lua do planeta Tang Chyuu Kun se assemelhava bastante com a lua do planeta Vegeta em seu tamanho e na sua emissão de raios Blutz, que reagiam com a cauda dos saiyajins e os transformavam em sanguinários Oozarus. Os pobres habitantes desse pacífico planeta não tinham a menor chance diante desse massivo ataque...

- O... O que está havendo? – Gritavam todos, soldados e civis, atônitos diante da situação ali vivenciada.

- Essa, seus inúteis, é a forma Oozaru que nós, saiyajins, possuímos. Ela aumenta nossa força em 10 vezes, além de aumentar também nossa resistência às suas armas patéticas.

Daí pra frente, o combate era implacável... Todos os soldados estavam estirados no chão em menos de uma hora, como se fosse soldadinhos de papel... Cada pedaço de armamento ou de tanque que sobrara, foi destruído pelos Oozarus, que conseguiram dizimar 80% da população do planeta em menos de uma noite, sobrando apenas à parte "chata" de capturar os escravos e os cientistas, além de eliminar o restante da civilização existente no planeta.

- Ai, Bardock, porque você vai fazer esse trabalho de classe baixa, quando pode ficar aqui na nave e transar com a sua esposa? – Fasha diz num tom tão cheio de desejo que chega a assustar Bardock.

- Calada, mulher, eu fui chamado aqui para poder eliminar os tais "previsores do futuro" e, pelo jeito, só tem mais um vivo, e eu vou até onde ele está para eliminá-lo, assim como fui ordenado pelo Rei Vegeta.

- Ok, seu idiota, mas assim que chegar você não me escapa, bobinho...

- Que falta de respeito mulher, você está em missão, se acalme... Hahahahahaha.

- Seu idiota! – Ela ainda grita antes dele deixar a nave.

Bardock vai até a nave dos escravos buscar o tal do "geógrafista" que sabia onde estava escondido o ancião que previa o futuro.

- Naquela direção, vinte quilômetros! Por favor, não me machuque!

- Não vou te fazer nada, idiota. Como escravo cientista, você vale mais, vai ser levado ao meu planeta para trabalhar nessa tal "geógrafisse" de Vegeta.

- Sim senhor! – Ele ignora o fato de seu mestre ter dito "geógrafisse".

Bardock vai até onde o escravo indicou, e vê um pequeno prédio sustentado por duas colunas. Ele entra e vê um velho sentado em um trono de ouro, segurando um cajado, que fala assim que Bardock entra em sua sala;

- Você, saiyajin, era quem eu estava esperando... – Como assim? me esperando? explique-se seu verme! – Eu sei por que veio e sei o que vai fazer, então não fale nada, ok? – Calado, seu verme! Argh! Odeio missões assim...

Era isso que você ia dizer, certo, Bardock?

O saiyajin fica atônito. O velho previu cada detalhe da conversa, até sua expressão de nojo ao vê-lo.

- Eu sei por que está aqui, e sei também como você vai se comportar, mas eu tenho um presente pra você. Eu te darei o meu poder de ver o futuro!

- O que? Você vai me dar seu poder?

- Bom, sim e não. Nós usaremos uma técnica antiga do meu povo, que há muitas eras, foi um povo lutador, poderoso como hoje o seu é. Usaremos uma técnica que unirá os nossos corpos e mentes, mas pra isso, preciso que você me mate atravessando sua mão direita em meu peito.

- Por quê?

- Pois isso passará uma parte de mim para você. Há muito tempo, nosso povo enfrentou uma ameaça vinda do espaço, um demônio com chifres na cabeça, que ficava se proclamando o Rei do universo... Seu povo trabalha pra um dos descendentes dele, hoje em dia.

- Frieza... Frieza!

- Sim, ele mesmo. Ele é a 14ª geração depois deste demônio que nós enfrentamos, e ele era ainda mais poderoso. Por isso, um dos nossos mais poderosos guerreiros, em uma fúria incontrolável, atravessou a mão dentro do coração de seu irmão... E o que aconteceu foi incrível! Um poderoso guerreiro surgiu da junção dos dois, e conseguiu derrotar o tão poderoso demônio. Ela antes misturava as características físicas e mentais dos dois guerreiros que a utilizavam, porém agora ela apenas une as mentes dos guerreiros – O guerreiro assassino mantém seu corpo, e a mente do outro é adicionada à este. Portanto, você manterá seu corpo de saiyajin intacto, mas eu te darei as minhas técnicas mais poderosas – Incluindo as visões do futuro – Porém você terá que as utilizar com cautela, já que se utilizar as visões por mais de um minuto em sequência, você morrerá.

- Eu entendo.

- Que bom. Agora, mate-me.

Ele faz o que o ancião ordena, e então unem suas mentes em uma só. Ele acorda meia hora depois, com uma forte enxaqueca, e com a voz do velho em sua mente, dizendo que ele agora possui o poder das visões, e que seu poder de luta aumentou.

Ele decide voltar e ir para casa sem falar nada sobre o acontecido, porém se esquece de que seu poder de luta aumentou, e é recebido por perguntas incessantes de Fasha...

- Como assim se uniu? Cadê o velho? Explique-se, Bardock!

- Calada mulher, estou morrendo de enxaqueca, vou dormir e te explico tudo mais tarde.

- É bom mesmo, seu doido!

Ele ignora a mulher falando, se deita e dorme quase instantaneamente. Quando acorda ele recobra sua consciência, e as dores de cabeça passam.

-... E foi isso que aconteceu.

- Nossa, que coisa mais maluca! Mas me diga, você está mesmo vendo o futuro?

- Eu ainda não aprendi a controlar, mas eu imagino que com um pouco de treino eu consiga dominá-las perfeitamente em pouco tempo. Agora, se importa de usas seu Scouter em mim, e me dizer quanto de poder eu tenho?

- Quinhentos mil, seu idiota, até eu sei disso.

- Confira, por favor, me lembro de ouvir o velho dizer que meu poder tinha aumentado, quero ver o quanto.

- M... Meu Deus Bardock! Seu poder é de dois milhões! Nossa!

- O que? Dois milhões? Uau! Com esse poder eu posso desafiar o Rei Vegeta, e me tornar o novo rei!

- Acalme-se, homem. Você não vai mais levar Kakarotto e Vegeta para treinar?

- É mesmo, se eu me tornasse rei e sumisse, seria terrível... Já sei! Acompanhe-me, mulher!

Então ele vai até o hangar onde Nappa estava, e com um sorriso nos lábios desafia seu oficial.

- Ei, Nappa! Eu te desafio pelo cargo de General Saiyajin!

- Que seja, Bardock, meu poder é de um milhão, você não me vencerá.

- Ah, é? – E com um forte soco no estômago, derruba Nappa, que fica a ponto de desmaiar.

- C- Como você con- conseguiu me vencer?

- Simples. Você é fraco. Agora me dê a sua patente de General Saiyajin, que eu mereço... Hahahahahaha!

- A- aqui está- Bardock.

- Ah, como é imponente essa patente! Fasha, diga-me: Como eu estou?

- Fabuloso, General Bardock.

- Ótimo... Vamos, agora eu posso atender seus desejos, mulher.

- Agora eu gostei! Vamos...

E os dois rumam em direção ao seu quarto, onde passam o resto do dia, entre sexo, conversas, e algumas brigas, resolvidas pelas chicotadas de Fasha.

Após mais um dia no planeta, o agora Major Nappa informa ao seu novo general que o planeta encontra-se desabitado pelos antes moradores.

- Muito bom, decolemos então.

E com três dias de antecedência ao esperado, eles partem em direção ao Planeta Vegeta, onde levariam as boas novas ao Rei.

Enquanto isso, em Vegeta, Kakarotto dá bastante trabalho às escravas que cuidavam de suas trocas de roupa.

- Buááááááááááá!

- Acalme-se, Kakarotto, vamos apenas trocar suas vestes!

- Buáááááááááá!

E assim se iam duas horas por dia, apenas nas lutas contra o mais poderoso – e apaixonado pelas suas roupas – bebê saiyajin do planeta.

Após os três dias de viagem chegavam no planeta vegeta as tropas do 5º Regimento Saiyajin de Batalha, e seu novo General Saiyajin, Bardock.

- O que você está fazendo com as roupas do Nappa, hein, Bardock?

- Meu rei, eu sou seu novo General saiyajin, após derrotar Nappa em um combate justo, segundo as regras impostas pelo senhor, e seguidas por nosso povo.

- Muito bom, meu amigo, mas apenas me diga que você poupou a vida dele, por favor. Ele era um rapaz esforçado, e com apenas 40 anos, estava começando a amadurecer em batalha.

- Relaxe, meu amigo, ele está vivo, e muito bem, eu apenas o nocauteei, e tomei sua patente para mim. Eu não o mataria só por causa de um posto de general.

- Ainda bem, pois ele cumprirá boa parte de seus serviços nos próximos anos, correto? Acho até que seria plausível devolver a ele seu posto, para que ele não tivesse mais problemas.

- O que? NUNCA! Eu conquistei justamente esse novo cargo, não abrirei mão dele tão facilmente!

- Que assim seja, General Cabeça-Oca.

Passados mais três anos, o pequenino Kakarotto já possui incríveis 275.000 de poder de luta, o que era uma humilhação sem tamanho para sua mãe, que já era mais fraca que um bebê.

- Um bebê... Um bebê! Como isso foi acontecer, de onde esse menino tira tanto poder assim!?

- Eu não sei, Fasha, mas eu só acho que seja porque você é muito fraca! Hahahahahaha!

- Seu desgraçado! Eu vou te matar! Argh, não acredito nisso!

- Acalme-se, sua idiota, ele vai ficar mais forte que todos nós antes de completar oito anos**, **acostume-se.

- Isso é o que nós veremos... O Príncipe dos Saiyajins não se submeterá a tal vergonha! Eu sou o saiyajin mais poderoso do universo! Hahahahahaha!

Vegeta tinha apenas oito anos, e um poder de Um milhão. Ele era a criança mais forte do planeta Vegeta, porém, ele poderia ter seu posto tomado por esse poderoso bebezinho.

- Vamos para a área 73, Vegeta, temos que começar a treinar agora mesmo, para que você e Kakarotto consigam se tornar os lendários Super Saiyajins!

- Sim senhor, mestre Bardock.

- Segundo aquele "geógrafista" que eu conheci em Tang Chyuu Kun, me disse que eu estou na melhor área de vegeta.

- Mestre Bardock, não é "geógrafista", é "geógráficista", não diga asneiras.

Mais um capítulo on-line, e o cap. 3 deve sair por volta do dia 30/12. Feliz Natal!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – O Começo dos treinamentos, e a **

**Revelação de Vegeta!**

Bardock leva as duas crianças para a área 73, onde estava construída a casa deles pelos próximos dezesseis anos. Ele não conhecia a casa toda, mas havia visitado seu quarto e a sala de treinos, e comprovou a qualidade dos trabalhadores escravos do planeta Akumajo Oouan, que ele conquistou em uma de suas primeiras missões, 23 anos atrás.

- Ah, eu me lembro desses construtores, faziam umas máquinas legais de construir! Hahahahahaha!

O sentimento de nostalgia toma conta de Bardock, que passa de uma pequena brincadeira para uma real saudade do tempo em que era um mero soldado raso, enviado com outros 40 soldados para Akumajo, e ele ainda se lembra, como se fosse ontem...

- Cara, como eu era feliz! E eu não sabia! Hehe, a vida tem dessas coisas mesmo... Eu era um soldado raso, 15.000 de poder de luta, indo pra minha primeira batalha nesse planeta estranho, e consegui ser promovido lá mesmo! Foi um combate incrível, fantástico! – E então Bardock desperta uma visão do futuro que ele não consegue conter, e o faz cair no chão...

"_- Mas eu não vou desistir de arrancar seu coração, seu monstro! Você não vai matar mais nenhum de nós! Eu vou te derrotar, Frieza!"_

Ele não viu quem falava, mas ouviu um barulho estranho, como se fosse um assobio sem nota musical, um "vento" estranhamente tocado em forma de ondas, que ele ouvia junto da voz de um guerreiro que ele não sabia quem era, mas que parecia realmente assustar Frieza.

- Vegeta, eu acabo de ter uma visão do futuro, que não consegui bloquear...

- O que viu, mestre Bardock?

- Algum guerreiro emitia um som estranho, como se fossem ondas de ar saindo dele, e dizia que iria arrancar o coração de frieza, mas eu não pude ver muito mais que isso, infelizmente...

- Deixe isso pra lá por agora, mestre, temos que entrar e conhecer a casa, ou você vai viver só aqui na sala?

- Tem razão, vamos, tenho duas moças para lhe apresentar.

Ele se dirige à cozinha, e encontra as escravas terráqueas fazendo o almoço, que alimentaria 100 terráqueos, ou 2 saiyajins.

- Huum, vejo que o almoço já vai sair! Ótimo, estou com uma fome inexplicável! Vegeta; essa aí do cabelo roxo é a escrava, e aquela do cabelo preto se chama escrava. Decorou? Hahahahahaha!

- Calado, mestre Bardock. Você, de cabelos azuis, como se chama?

- Bulma, meu senhor.

- É um belo nome. E você, pequena dos cabelos negros, como se chama?

- Chi-chi, meu senhor.

- Que bom que ainda sabem seus nomes, pois serão eles que vocês ouvirão de mim. Meu nome é Vegeta, como vocês devem ter notado, devido à indelicadeza de meu mestre, porém eu quero manter a fama de rei piedoso, portanto vocês terão um dia de folga por semana, além de ganharem _salário_ e deixarem de ser escaravas.

- O que? – as duas gritam extasiadas e assustadas com a decisão do pequeno príncipe, que já tinha muita noção do que era ser um rei.

- Isso mesmo. Eu quero começar um novo reinado em Vegeta, sem essa fama de brutos que os saiyajins adquiriram, e vocês serão o começo. Espero que tenham gostado da notícia.

Elas tinham se espantado. O que teria feito com que o tão poderoso Rei Vegeta fosse o pai desse saiyajin maria-mole? Essas eram perguntas que elas não teriam coragem de fazer a ele, e nem a sorte de perguntar sobre outros saiyajins. Ignorando completamente suas dúvidas, terminam mais que rapidamente os pratos a serem servidos, e dirigem-se à sala de jantar, onde estão Bardock e Vegeta discutindo sobre o modo como ele as tratou, e um fofo bebê saiyajin deitado em seu berço, esperando pela comida.

- A comida está servida, mestre Bardock e Mestre Vegeta.

- Me chame apenas de Vegeta, Chi-chi. Não quero criar uma sensação de 'senhor' sobre vocês. Quero ser amigo de vocês, e do mesmo jeito quero que pensem de mim. Já o mestre Bardock, ele sim deve ser chamado de mestre o tempo todo, esse ignorante acha que vocês são propriedade dele!

- Vegeta, me ouça! EU AS COMPREI! ELAS SÃO MINHAS SIM! OBEDEÇA-ME!

- Mestre, pare com essa gritaria agora!

- PORQUE DIABOS VOCÊ É TÃO BOM COM ESSAS ESCRAVAS!?

Bom, mestre, isso começou quando eu tinha a idade de seu filho...

"– _Seu pai estava certo, pequeno príncipe, o senhor não deve respeito à ninguém! Como príncipe dos saiyajins, o senhor pode fazer literalmente tudo que lhe vier a cabeça! Inclusive me desrespeitar! Não seja submisso a minguém além do seu pai, entendeu?_

_- Mestre, o senhor disse que eu posso fazer o que eu quiser, certo? Portanto, eu decreto, como Príncipe dos Saiyajins, que o senhor exija de mim respeito e dedicação nos treinos, além de me tratar como um aluno comum. Entendido?_

_- En... Entendi... Vegeta._

_- Muito obrigado mestre!"_

- Mestre Bardock, eu não trato elas assim porque eu sou um "punho frouxo", eu faço isso porque eu nunca ouvi mais que dez frases do meu pai, e nunca ouvi a voz da minha mãe! Eu tenho pais que nunca deram a mínima importância a minha existência, e quero realmente ter amigos, não escravos. Por isso elas receberão salário, e terão folga, e serão tratadas muito bem, pois eu não quero que ninguém receba o mesmo destino que eu...

Bardock entra em uma de suas visões enquanto vegeta falava, e caiu no chão.

"_- Você matou meu pai! Seu desgraçado!_

_- Calado, pequeno príncipe, ele será só o primeiro de muitos!"_

- Mestre Bardock! O que você viu?

- N.. Nada de mais. Vamos voltar para o almoço, ok?

Ele deixou de lado qualquer coisa que Vegeta havia dito, ele sabia que o pequeno já era bem "levado", quando o assunto era mulheres. Os saiyajins atingiam a puberdade com aproximadamente 12 anos, mas como ele nasceu com o Ki muito maior que o normal, seu corpo teve que crescer mais do que o das outras pessoas, para suportar tanto poder. A visão tinha o assustado mais que o discurso de vegeta, já que o que ele viu era completamente novo para qualquer um... Um demônio gigante, como se fosse uma besta vinda direto do inferno para assombrá-los, atacava dois guerreiros loiros, que ele distinguiu como vegeta, e um outro que ele não nomeava, mas que julgava ser Kakarotto, por causa da semelhança física que ele e o lutador possuíam. Ele decidiu esquecer isso por enquanto, e começar os treinamentos com seus dois pupilos.

- Satisfeito, Vegeta?

- Sim, mestre Bardock, Bulma fez uma comida excepcional hoje, assim como seu lindo rosto.

Isso deixou a pequena terráquea de bochechas rubras, já que ele não ouvia um elogio desde que tinha nove anos, quando foi mandada da Terra para servir de escrava em Vegeta.

- Agora que você já cortejou a escrava, começaremos seu treinamento. Ela é a cientista que fez sua armadura dez vezes mais pesada, e ela também fez a sala de gravidade, que você já conhece. e olha que ela só tem dezesseis anos!

- Ela é realmente incrível, mestre. Treinaremos com Kakarotto?

- Vegeta! Veeeeeeeeeegeta! – Kakarotto brincava com seu parceiro de treinos, agora já fora do berço, correndo pela sala.

- Sim, vamos. O terráqueo ali vai ensiná-lo sua "super técnica assassina"... ainda não entendo o que pode ser tão assassino assim.

- Veremos quando ele o ensinar, mestre.

Eles se dirigem à sala de gravidade, quando Bardock começa a falar com Vegeta:

- Você tem que estar pronto pra tudo, Vegeta... quer ver só? – Ele ativa a gravidade 50 vezes aumentada de repente, jogando o pequeno saiyajin ao chão.

- Viu só? Você não percebeu, mas eu aumentei o meu poder, e resisti facilmente ao aumento de gravidade – Ele desliga o aparelho – E você também não vai ver meu poder com seu scouter... use-o e comprove.

Ele aperta o botão do scouter, e nada encontra, além de um poder de luta de apenas 2, vindo de Bardock! Como ele fez isso?

- Bom, eu espero que você tenha ficado no mínimo curioso com isso, vegeta... aquele terráqueo ali me ensinou a esconder meu poder de luta, e a controlá-lo ao meu querer. Ele também te ensinará isso, não é nada complicado.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da sala, Kakarotto começa o treinamento infantil com o Mestre Kame, escravo de Bardock.

- Junte as palmas de suas mãos na frente do rosto, assim, Kakarotto... isso, agora faça essa forma com elas! – Ele faz a forma de uma boca de dragão com as mãos – Agora, leve-as até as costas, e concentre todo o seu poder nelas... agora que você gerou uma bola de Ki, dispare contra seu pai e mostre todo o seu poder! – O mestre realmente esperava que o Kamehameha do garoto matasse seu pai, assim o libertando do mestre opressivo.

- Papai! Olha! – Ele dispara o Kamehameha na direção do desavisado Bardock, que se vê encurralado... Ele dispara rajadas contrárias ao Kamehameha para diminuir sua força, depois aumenta seu Ki ao máximo, absorvendo todo o golpe em seu peito.

- Papai! Te machuquei?

- Foi por pouco, mas não... você aprendeu isso agora, Kakarotto?

- Sim papai, quer que eu te ensine também?

- Quero sim, filho... Ensine essa coisa pro papai.

Então Kakarotto repete a mesma lição do mestre Kame para Bardock e Vegeta, que o fazem assim como ordenado...

- Vegeta! Distancie-se vinte metros de mim, e dispare essa coisa assim que eu disser, ok?

- Sim senhor!

Ele faz o ordenado e assim que ouve o comando de Bardock, a rajada de poder é disparada pela sala, arrasando todo o lugar em volta de seu deslocamento de ar. O seu rastro de chão destruído é enorme, e onde as duas técnicas se encontram, ficam 3 vezes maiores, destruindo parte do telhado... Eles encontram-se diante de uma técnica assassina, e muito poderosa, mas até então sem nome para os desinformados saiyajins.

- Força, Vegeta, use todo o seu poder! Ou você é só um _fracote idiota!_

Isso dispara a fúria de Vegeta. Seu pai o chamava assim sempre que o via, dizendo que ele era uma desonra para os saiyajins, se curvando e reverenciando servos inúteis.

- CALADO, IDIOTA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!

A rajada de ki triplica de intensidade, e arrasa Bardock, que voa contra uma das paredes, destruindo-a. Quase sem forças, Vegeta tem tempo de ver seu reflexo nos vidros de uma das janelas da sala – Seu cabelo estava brilhando, como se trocasse de cor repentinamente – Porém ele desmaia antes de ver mais que isso.

Enquanto isso tudo acontecia, do outro lado da sala, uns 50 metros longe de tudo isso, Kakarotto divertia-se com os jeitos de juntar seu Ki...

- Kamehameha! ah, já sei, vou esticar as mãos assim, e fazer um golpe novo! Se chamará... FINAL FLASH! - Ele dispara a rajada, que cruza a sala de treinos, destruindo outra parede... – Agora, se eu colocar as mãos em forma de um triângulo – Você fara um Kikohouda – Interrompe o mestre Kame.

- Ki o que? Kikohouda? Assim?

E mais um raio sai atravessando a sala, e atinge outra parede, quase levando a sala de treinos toda à demolição.

- Agora, meu mais novo golpe... Vou colocar o dedo no chão... agora vou apontar para o céu, e fazer uma bola... Cresça, bolinha! Mais! Mais! Assim... Agora... Super Spirit Bomb!

E ele dispara sua cópia da Genkidama pela sala, levando o resto do local á destruição, e levando o mestre Kame ao delírio.

Depois de tanta destruição, os dois são levados pra casa, onde tomam um bom banho, e brigam um pouco antes de dormir. Bardock, no entanto, passará algumas boas semanas na sala de recuperação depois desse Kamehameha certeiro de Vegeta, que o mataria, não fosse sua resistente armadura, feita por Bulma.

Após passar quase um mês na câmara, ele saiu revigorado, bastante nervoso com seu pupilo, e com um poder de cinco milhões, aumentado pela sua quase morte.

- Rei vegeta, eu acho que teremos que nos mudar de Vegeta para um planeta próximo, senão, daqui a alguns meses, seremos fortes demais para o planeta aguentar – Bardock falava ao rei sem esconder seu Ki, e sabia que isso o assustaria. – E então, como vai ser?

- Pode ter seu planeta, Bardock. Mandarei nossos melhores escravos ao planeta vizinho, e em três meses você terá uma réplica de vegeta em suas mãos.

- Ah, mais uma coisa: O senhor morre antes dos sessenta anos, quer que seja pelas minhas mãos?

- Não Bardock, quero que esse futuro mude, confio em vocês para isso.

- Então eu já queria te avisar que a gente vai passar na Terra antes de vir pra o planeta novo, ok?

- Ok! Como você quiser! Mas para que?

- Buscar mais terráqueas, ora! E trazer mais "senseis" também.

- Como quiser! Saiam assim que desejarem!

E assim termina o capítulo 3! desculpem a demora, mas agora que eu estou trabalhando o tempo reduziu muito... uma fic a cada 10, 12 dias é o meu compromisso! Boa semana a todos, e feliz 2013!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4-**

**A misteriosa Sala do Tempo! **

Após dois dias de treinos leves para Vegeta e Kakarotto, eles partem em direção à Terra, onde iriam buscar mais terráqueos para servirem de escravos, tanto para limpar e arrumar sua casa no novo planeta, como para treinar com os garotos, já que os terráqueos são ótimos alvos para os golpes incessantes de Vegeta e Kakarotto.

- Rapazinhos, ouçam: Amanhã chegaremos ao planeta terra, onde teremos que ver escravos em situações deploráveis, portanto, Vegeta, tente não agir como uma maricas, ok?

- Mestre, seu idiota!

- Papai não é idiota!

- Calado, Kakarotto!

Eles chegam ao seu destino, onde são recebidos pelos classe baixa responsáveis pelo domínio da terra. Bardock, usando sua roupa de General, logo tira todos da frente, e passa com um bebê no colo, e uma criança ao seu lado. Os soldados, atônitos, olham e se intrigam com a atitude de seu general...

- Bardock enlouqueceu?

- Eu não sei, mas com cinco milhões eu não discuto!

Depois de alguns minutos de voo e algumas escravas selecionadas, um velho terráqueo vem ao encontro do grupo para poder falar com eles...

- Olá, meu mestre. Meu nome é Dr. Machi, e eu gostaria de lhe propor um jantar em minha humilde casa.

- Como ousa falar tantas asneiras, escravo?

- Diga-me, mestre, notei que o senhor não utiliza o aparelhinho de medir poderes, portanto o senhor não sabe meu poder, mas eu posso lhe garantir que – Que eu sei sim! – Bardock retruca – É realmente impressionante para um terráqueo, mas não vejo o que isso tem a ver comigo.

- Bom, mestre, eu gostaria de ensinar aos seus filhos minha mais nova técnica de aumento de poder... O que acha?

- Ok, ok... Vamos logo.

Ao chegarem à casa do Dr. Machi, são recebidos por duas criancinhas, que eles logo percebem que tinham um Ki assombroso para um humano.

- Sentiu o Ki deles, Vegeta?

- Sim, mestre, o Mestre Kame me ensinou enquanto o senhor estava se recuperando do meu poderoso ataque... Hahahahahaha!

- Calado, moleque. E então, Dr... Escravo, cadê a comida?

- Meus pupilos os servirão logo... #17! #18! Sirvam o mestre JÁ!

- Sim, papai.

Os dois pequenos trazem, a muito custo, todas as panelas para alimentar essa tropa de saiyajins famintos. Após uma longa e boa refeição, o Doutor começa sua explicação para aquele Ki incomparável ao dos outros terráqueos...

- Bom, meu mestre, os meus meninos passaram por algumas complicações quando bebês, o que fez com que eles precisassem de cirurgias, mas como o conhecimento humano não vai tão longe, eu tive que desenvolver um microchip que os controla por dentro... Essa tecnologia só existe no meu laboratório, e ela pode controlar qualquer pes- Calado verme! Você não vai controlar saiyajin algum enquanto eu for o General!

- Não é esse o meu objetivo, mestre... A questão é que o chip tem um _software_ atualizável, e as células de guerreiros poderosos são utilizadas para atualizar e melhorar o sistema... Por exemplo: Kuririn-Sama cedeu algumas de suas células para o Projeto Cell, assim como Mestre Karin e Kami-Sama. Eles vivem no Templo Sagrado, um local alcançado somente por aqueles de coração puro.

- Leve-nos lá.

- Mas mestre, saiyajins tem os corações corrompidos, não podem entrar no templo.

- Foda-se, leve-nos agora!

- Calado, Vegeta!

- Papai vai bater no Vege-ta!

- Vegeta vai matar o Kakaro-tto!

- Bardock vai matar os do-ois!

- #18 vai matar o #17!

- #17 vai matar Kuririn-sa-ma!

- Kuririn-Sama não vai matar ninguém. Eu vim ver que Ki assombrosos são esses. É alguma de suas armações, Dr. Gero?

- Calado, seu verme maldito!

- Calado, Vegeta!

- Bom, eu não sei o que vocês querem aqui, mas Kami-Sama pediu que eu viesse buscá-los para que ele pudesse avisá-los - Do que acontecerá daqui a um mês, eu já sei. Estou pegando o jeito dessas visões, e eu sei a data da chegada de Freeza, porém eu também sei que os garotos já estarão adultos quando ele chegar. Leve-nos a esse lugar onde eles crescerão.

- Um mês?! Vamos!

Os quatro se dirigem ao Templo Sagrado, sendo perseguido pelos androides #17 e #18, curiosos com o que iria acontecer.

- Kuririn, certo? Meu nome é Vegeta.

- Bardock.

- Kakarotto Rei dos Saiyajins.

- CALADO KAKAROTTO! EU SOU O PRÍNCIPE, E VOCÊ É O REI? COMO ASSIM?! SEU MOLEQUE!

- Calados os dois! Kuririn, sobre essa coisa de ter que possuir coração puro...

- Pura mentira. Nunca fui um santo, e sou aceito no Templo. Você tinha que ver o que o Tenshinhan e a Launch fazem nos quartos do templo! Seriam expulsos na hora!

- Tenshinhan é o terráqueo com 200.000 de poder de luta?

- É ele mesmo. Vocês tem que ver o Kaioken dele!

- Tem um outro Ki lá, mas é de apenas 50.000. Quem é?

- Ah, esse é o Yamcha. Ele era muito poderoso, até que eu e Tensinhan treinamos por um ano...

- Entendo. Com o Rei Vegeta foi parecido... Vegetinha aqui nem treinou e chegou ao poder dele, não é Vegeta?

- Verdade, mestre.

Os seis chegam finalmente ao Templo Sagrado, onde são recebidos por uma Launch resfriada...

- Oi! (Aqui ela ainda está de cabelos azuis, para a sorte dos nossos guerreiros) Vocês são novos aqui, como se cha- ATCHIM! – O que vocês acham que estão fazendo, se querem roubar meu Tenshinhan ele vai matar todos vo – ATCHIM! – mam?

- Me...Meu nome é... Vegeta.

- Não se assustem, ela não vai matar ninguém, o nome dela é Launch e ela é a esposa de Tenshinhan, mas quando ela espirra fica assim...

- Eu vou servir um café para vocês, bravos guer-ATCHIM!- cês! Eu tenho uma poderosa metralhadora! – ATCHIM! – Existe café de onde vocês vem?

- Bom, não existia até que nós dominássemos a Terra, mas agora até que gostamos dessa bebida preta.

- Launch, para dentro!

- Sim, meu amor! – Tenshinhan vem salvar nossos guerreiros dos furiosos espirros de Launch...

- Bardock, Vegeta, Kakarotto, #17 e #18... Esperávamos que vocês viessem. Bardock. Venha comigo, enquanto os garotos dão uma volta.

- Como ousa falar assim com o general saiyajin?

- KAIO-KEN X20! – Tenhsin usa todo o seu poder, e impressiona Bardock, que o segue para aprender essa técnica maluca.

- Ok, Bardock, eu sei que você tem esse poder maluco das visões do futuro, mas elas não são o suficiente, já que você ainda não as domina por completo. Kami-sama também tem uma técnica parecida, e ela nos mostrou o nome de vocês, e o porquê de estarem vindo. Mas você tem que entender que o que está para acontecer é algo fora do comum, até mesmo para os tão temidos saiyajins, entendeu?

- Bom, eu entendi. Agora, diga-me, de onde vem esse cai o queixo?

- Kaioken, Bardock, Kaioken. Essa é uma técnica que eu aprendi com o Senhor Kaio-sama enquanto eu estava no outro mundo, um ano atrás.

- Como assim "no outro mundo"?

- Simples. um dos seus malditos soldados descobriu-nos andando pela terra à procura das esferas do dragão, e veio nos atacar. Consegui eliminar todos, menos aquele bastardo com as lâmpadas de raios Blutz nos olhos. ele se transformou em oozaru e me matou antes que eu pudesse fugir. Enquanto meus amigos reuniam as esferas, eu treinei com Kaio-samaa técnica do Kaioken e da Genkidama. Assim, treinarei com vocês na sala do tempo, para que possa ensiná-los essas técnicas.

- Sala do tempo? Esferas do dragão? Kaio-sama?

- Relaxa, eu vou te explicar tudo...

Assim, Tenshinhan fala à Bardock tudo sobre as esferas do dragão, Kami-sama, Kaio-sama, a sala do tempo, e toda a história até aqui. Enquanto isso, Kakarotto e Vegeta discutiam (pela milésima vez) sobre quem era o mais poderoso saiyajin...

- É claro que é o meu papai, Vegeta seu idiota!

- Espere só até a gente lutar de novo, eu vou derrotar aquele velho inútil com apenas uma mão!

- Papai não é inútil! KAAAAA- Calam, Kakarotto, não vamos brigar – MEEEEEEEEE- Sério, você vai destruir esse palácio –HAAAAAAAAAAAA- Kami-sama! Kakarotto vai destruir a terra! –MEEEEEEEEEEEE- SOCORRO! – HÁ! Pegadinha! Peguei o bobo, na casca do ovo!

- Kakarotto seu idiota! – Vegeta fica realmente nervoso, e deixa um pouco do seu Ki explodir, levando consigo alguns blocos de cimento – IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

E, novamente, o cabelo de Vegeta, mesmo que por pouco tempo, reluz, em um amarelo resplandecente, que chama a atenção de todos no templo...

- Esse poder é encantador, incrível!

- O vegeta tá mudando a cor do cabelo? Mas loiro é tão feio!

- Calado, idiota. Meu cabelo é loiro.

- E seu nome é um número! – Kakarotto mostra a língua para a #18, que, sem poder matá-lo, devolve a provocação.

Bardock volta para perto dos meninos, e vê a destruição que Vegeta causou no templo... Depois de saber do que aconteceu, ele cai na risada...

- Como assim "na casca do ovo?" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Não foi nada engraçado, mestre... Esse inútil quase mata a todos nós!

- Você que não sabe se controlar, e fica mudando de cor de cabelo do nada!

- O que?

Tenshin interrompe...

- Venham, meninos. Vocês vão poder passar 48h na sala do tempo, então tem que se organizar para que todos entrem, e treinem, com os mais poderosos parceiros de treino. Vegeta, primeiro Bardock entra com você, depois eu entro. Kakarotto vai treinar com seu pai, e depois com você. #17 e #18 podem treinar com Kuririn, mas eles treinam depois, isso não é da conta de vocês. Agora, Vegeta, entre nessa sala. Você e Bardock vão passar um ano aí, mas aqui fora só um dia passará. Bom treinamento, e eu espero vê-lo muito mais forte amanhã!

- Pode deixar, Tenshinhan!

Então, Vegeta e Bardock entram na tão famosa "Sala do tempo" onde são recebidos por um grande monte de nada. A imensidão de ar que estava diante deles era inexplicável, era como se pudessem respirar no espaço. Seguindo para fora da sala, eles viram a imensidão – do tamanho da Terra – e sabiam que os treinamentos ali renderiam ótimos resultados... Como de costume, saiyajins são esfomeados demais para ficarem sem comer antes do treino, e para suprir essa necessidade, vão até a dispensa, e se lembram de que tem que cozinhar para comer agora. Eles então decidem treinar com fome, e depois procurar uma maneira de fazer esses duros grãos se tornarem floquinhos macios, como eles os comiam.

Após dois meses de treinos sem utilizar uma bola de Ki, Bardock quer ver os resultados dos treinos que ele e Vegeta haviam feito...

- Vamos, vegeta, me ataque com o seu melhor golpe...

- Bom, mestre, nós não temos a cápsula de cura aqui, e meu mais poderoso golpe já quase o levou à morte uma vez... quer tentar de novo?

- Seu verme, eu vou atirar um golpe para desviá-lo para longe!

- Ah, sim... bom, se é assim... GALICK GUN!

- FINAL SPIRIT CANNON!

E assim, os dois golpes se atingem, formando uma grande bola de poder no meio das ondas de Ki, e, enquanto eles combatiam, Vegeta ouve a voz de seu pai em seus ouvidos...

"_Se você não fosse tão idiota, conseguiria vencer essa disputa facilmente! Hahahahahaha!" _

Então, em um ataque de fúria, os olhos de vegeta esbranquiçam, seus cabelos brilham, e ele revela a totalidade de seu poder, da fúria que sentia em seu coração, com o grito mais potente que seus pulmões proporcionaram...

- IDIOTAAAAAAAA! RESPLENDOR FINAAAAAAAAL!

Então ele libera a totalidade de seu poder, enquanto seu cabelo reluzia, sua cauda se chacoalhava e ele gritava como um Oozaru louco, lutando para controlar seus instintos...

E Bardock, alheio à isso, já havia saído da frente do golpe destrutivo de Vegeta há algum tempo, e tentava sussurrar falas do Rei nos ouvidos de seu pupilo, para que ele tivesse ainda mais raiva... Quando Bardock falou a frase certa, Vegeta não se conteve...

"_Isso é porque você é só um inútil, que vai morrer sem ver a glória de seu reino em suas mãos... moleque idiota!"_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Vegeta libera o poder do Super Saiyajin, maravilhando seu mestre, que olhava atônito para seu pupilo...

- Você conseguiu, Vegeta. Você é o lendário Super Saiyajin, você conseguiu!

- M...mestre... eu me sinto tão forte... sinto como se cada veia do meu corpo fosse estourar, e se cada pedaço do meu ser fosse arrebentar com tanto poder... faça uma lua artificial, deixe-me ver como isso fica na forma de Oozaru...

Bardock então faz a lua que Vegeta pediu, e testemunha o começo de uma lenda. O Grande Oozaru estava mais poderoso que nunca, reluzindo um amarelo que brilhava mais que o sol... Vegeta sente-se completamente novo, uma nova pessoa, um saiyajin _Diferente_. Ele volta a forma normal, vai até o espelho, e fica admirando seus cabelos dourados...

- Eu consegui. Minha história será contada através dos tempos, eu sou o Super Saiyajin!

Bom galera, episódio 4 no ar, espero que vocês gostem, logo logo sai especial Freeza pt. 2! Abraços!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Vegeta e Bardock saem da sala!**

**Venha comigo, Kakarotto!**

Após dois meses de treinamento, Vegeta alcançou o nível de Super Saiyajin, o tão aclamado guerreiro que os protegeria das terríveis garras de Freeza. Porém, este nível era muito difícil de controlar na forma humanoide, e como Oozaru, sua velocidade diminuía muito. Portanto, Bardock obrigou Vegeta a ficar em sua forma super saiyajin, deitado no chão, sem se mover. Passados 12 dias, Vegeta já conseguia controlar quase que perfeitamente a técnica de voo, e logo chegou ao ponto máximo de controle. Formou uma pequenina esfera de Ki, na ponta de seus dedos, e tentou executar um novo golpe, que havia elaborado enquanto estava deitado no chão, torcendo para que seu corpo não se partisse em dois...

- Agora eu faço essa pequena bola na ponta do meu indicador, mestre...

- Sim, sim. O que mais?

- E então, eu a arremesso contra a montanha ali... HAAAA!

É disparada a pequena onda de Ki, que não parecia ser uma real ameaça.

- Agora... eu libero o Ki que concentrei nela. POINT IMPLOSION!

A pequena bolinha se torna em uma bola do tamanho de um carro de passeio, e explode, levando consigo várias montanhas, e o sorriso sarcástico de Bardock.

- Me... Meu... Eu não consigo entender... De onde saiu tanto poder, Vegeta?

- Simples, meu mestre: Enquanto o senhor olhava para a trajetória do pequeno Ki, eu fiz outra bolinha dessas, e quando as duas se chocam, liberam uma energia incrível. Esse é o poder do Super saiyajin. Hahahahaha!

- Incrível, Vegeta. Você destruiu montanhas que nem eu conseguiria destruir à essa distância. O Super Saiyajin é mesmo impressionante!

- Obrigado, mestre. Porém, esta não é a única técnica que eu desenvolvi... Eu pensei em outra técnica, que não serve pra muita coisa na hora de lutar, mas que abriria um túnel de trem tranquilamente!

- E como é, Vegeta?

- Bom, primeiro, eu giro o meu Ki na mão, formando um pequeno prato...

- Certo.

- Depois, faço outra dessas bolinhas com o indicador, porém, uma bolinha em cada um dos dedos.

-Ok.

- Agora, usando o mindinho, eu faço um buraco do diâmetro do meu braço naquela montanha. Ha!

- Ok.

- E ali eu arremesso as quatro bolinhas restantes, em sequência. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

- Entendo.

- Agora, usando este disco, eu corto aquelas bolinhas uma a uma... Haaa!

E, ao partir cada bolinha, uma explosão enorme se formava na montanha, fazendo um grande túnel, pelo qual facilmente passariam 20 pessoas.

- Uau! Vegeta, você gostou dessas bolinhas, hein?

- Apenas aprendi a concentrar muito bem o meu Ki.

- E como?

- Bom, eu tenho entendido muito bem o que ocorre com o Ki que flui em meu corpo. Um exemplo: O Kamehameha do Kakarotto consegue destruir este planeta em alguns segundos, porém eu tenho uma novidade para você, Bardock. Eu consigo rebatê-lo com apenas uma mão. Quer ver meu novo Kamehameha?

E então Vegeta une as palmas das mãos, respira fundo e libera o poder do Super Saiyajin. Dobra as mãos às costas, concentra uma bola de Ki do tamanho de uma bola de basquete, e começa a gritar, com todas as suas forças, como se olhasse no fundo dos olhos da morte.

- Kaaaaaaaaaaaa... Meeeeeeeeeeee... Haaaaaaaaaaa... Meeeeeeeeeee... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Incrível! O Kamehameha de Vegeta parecia a soma de 100 Kamehameha's do pequeno Kakarotto, e era constantemente variável, tanto em cor quanto em velocidade. Bardock já estava tão atônito que nem conseguia expressar o quão assustado ele estava, mas nem teve tempo de falar, ao ver uma gigante bola azul passando ao lado de Vegeta.

- Viu, mestre? Agora meu Kamehameha vai dar mais algumas voltas neste planeta antes de se desintegrar...

- Incrível! Eu imagino como você vai ficar após o treinamento que faremos agora!

- Treinamento... novo?

- Sim! Agora, você vai se acalmar, sair da forma de Super Saiyajin, e vai almoçar. Depois, vai ficar três dias e três noites sem comer, então é bom se preparar!

- Hai!

- Agora, como será que o Kakarotto está lá fora...

[Enquanto isso, lá fora...]

- Seu bobo! Isso é óbvio! ÓBVIO!

- Não, não é! Você está mentindo!

- Não estou não! Eu sou sim o saiyajin mais forte daqui!

- Seu pai e seu irmão são mais fortes que você, Kakarotto!

- NÃO SÃO NÃO! EU SÓ TENHO TRÊS ANOS, E SOU QUASE TÃO FORTE QUANTO O PAPAI É! E ELE JÁ TEM QUARENTA ANOS!

- KAKAROTTO!

- Kami-sama, gomennasai.

- Tudo bem, Kakarotto, só vim aqui te avisar que faltam apenas 18 horas para seus amigos saírem da sala do tempo, mas tem uma coisa pra você fazer nesse meio tempo.

- O que, Kami-sama?

- Uma nova técnica!

- Sério!? Incrível!

- Ela foi criada pelo Tenshinhan, nas montanhas do Tibete, e um humano o viu fazê-la e até hoje a imita chamando-a por um nome idiota...

- Qual o nome, Kami-sama?

- Kage-alguma coisa- no-jutsu.

- Kage-Alguma-Coisa-No-Jutsu!? Adorei!

- O nome não é esse, Kami-sama. Eu o ouvi dizer Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, e ele fez uma melhora significativa na técnica. Os humanos que, mesmo que imperfeitamente, controlam o Ki, conseguem controlar parcialmente os elementos naturais, e utilizá-los a seu favor. A minha técnica divide perfeitamente o corpo humano em três ou quatro pessoas, mas demanda tempo e muito Ki. Já o Kage Bunshin no Jutsu consegue gerar várias cópias, que podem ser facilmente geradas apenas com um Kanji, que é uma letra feita com as mãos. Eu, um dia, vi uma criança correndo e pulando por aí, toda feliz por ter dominado um "jutsu" novo. Fui até ele para saber mais sobre isso, e enquanto comíamos uma tigela de Ramen, ele me dizia sobre a técnica. Eu o perguntei também sobre o tal Kage Bunshin, e ele me falou tudo. Parece que a sua grande técnica, o Rasengan, era uma bolinha de Ki, que eu faço até para esquentar comida aqui no Palácio. Mas o seu novo Kage Bunshin, que melhorou e muito a minha técnica, me deixou assustado. Eu vou te ensinar a técnica, mas pelo amor de Kami-sama, não fique mexendo as mãozinhas. Só é legal quando você faz.

- Ok!

- Ele fazia o seguinte: Ele concentra seu Ki no tórax, e expande ele de forma que um "boneco de Ki" se forme ao seu lado. E faz isso com uma precisão assustadora para um moleque de doze anos. Mas essa é uma técnica complicada, e você vai levar alguns dias para domi- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

E assim aparecem 10 Kakarottos em torno de um Tenshinhan atônito e bastante irritado.

- KAKAROTTO! Eu levei dez malditos meses para dominar perfeitamente essa técnica, e você fez isso em apenas dois minutos! Vocês saiyajins são assusta- Tajüü Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

E assim, cada um dos dez Kakarottos faz aparecer novos 20 kakarottos, para nocautear de vez o nosso querido amigo.

- Mas... Mas eu... Como ele... Eu... Ele...

- Haha! Agora eu vou brincar de "menino maluco que não controla o Ki"!

- Ele dizia ser um "shinobi de konoha", Kakarotto.

- Shinobi? Um ninja? Sério? Que massa! Eu vou ser o Grande Shinobi de Konoha!

- Que medo...

[Voltando à sala do tempo...]

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! – Socos e pontapés são distribuídos pelo rosto, torso, pernas e braços do pequeno Vegeta, que se mostrava um pouco entediado com a sessão de golpes.

- Kamehameha! – O golpe de Bardock, novamente, não surte efeito algum em Vegeta, que fica novamente entediado.

- Mestre! Deixa eu usar a réplica-dos-ventos!

- Ok, Vegeta! Mas, quando eu me tornar um Super Saiyajin, eu vou te moer de porrada!

- Ok, mestre! Hehehe...

Então Vegeta começa a correr normalmente, como se fizesse um _Cooper_ pela sala do tempo, aumentando a velocidade até que ele apenas parecesse um fio de luz em volta de Bardock. E, ao começar a diminuir a velocidade, vê-se um novo vegeta ao lado do real.

- Ainda me assusta a sua velocidade, Vegeta.

- Mestre, eu sou tão veloz, que até o vento se contorce em uma forma que se parece bastante comigo, sendo necessário apenas fornecer a ele uma parcela do meu Ki, e está feito um clone meu!

- Vou dominar esta técnica, enquanto isso, continue a aumentar sua resistência à golpes corpo-a-corpo.

- Ok!

Bardock, então, começa a treinar sua velocidade, e Vegeta é duramente espancado pelo seu clone-dos-ventos. A técnica de Vegeta em muito se assemelha a de Tenshin, porém com mais precisão e menos eficácia. A técnica demora para ser perfeitamente dominada e mesmo assim leva um tempo para executá-la. Seria mais fácil se ele apenas usasse o Kage Bunshin... Hahahahahaha!

_ _"Ele já sabe bater muito bem, porém ele precisa saber apanhar. Ele é muito poderoso, porém é frágil, e é facilmente derrotado por uma boa sessão de golpes desferidos contra ele. Seria uma pena se Freeza fizesse isso, e derrotasse tão facilmente o Super Saiyajin. Portanto, eu vou moê-lo de porrada até que seja capaz de ficar um dia inteiro apanhando. Assim, ele vai poder tomar os poderosos socos e chutes do Imperador do Mal."_

[De novo do lado de fora, Kakarotto estava se divertindo com as histórias de Tenshinhan sobre o grande Shinobi ]

- Kakarotto! Aquele rapaz... eu já sei de onde ele vem! Ele passava na televisão! Eu assistia seu programa quando era menor, e era realmente muito legal!

- Programa? O que é isso?

- Bom, Kakarotto, um programa é uma coisa transmitida naquela tela ali, olha! – Diz apontando para a televisão, e esperando que Kami-sama não visse o pequeno saiyajin vagabundeando em torno dela – Sério? Que massa! Vamos ver o tal Naruto?

- Claro, claro. Mas, primeiro, eu quero te dar um presente que eu pedi especialmente à Launch para ir comprar para você e Vegeta usarem na Sala do Tempo enquanto descansam.

- O que é, Tenshin?

- Um Super Nintendo!

- É algum tipo de guerreiro terrestre especial? Como o Super Saiyajin?

- Não, seu bobo. É um videogame. É uma coisa que os humanos usam para se divertir, e é realmente viciante! Venha, vamos jogar um pouco!

E eles ali começaram a se divertir como se nada mais importasse. Jogaram de tudo um pouco: Desde Chrono Trigger até Super Mario, todos passaram pelo console. E foi realmente ótimo ver que, em alguma coisa, um terráqueo derrotaria um saiyajin.

- Ah, vai escolher o Ryu de novo?

- Vou sim, Kakarotto, ele é o mais poderoso terráqueo em seu jogo, aceite isso.

- Então eu vou com a Chun Li!

- Hahahahahaha! Eu vou ganhar sem você tocar em mim então!

[Dois rounds perfeitos de Chun Li depois...]

- Esse garoto... é...o... DEMÔNIO! KAMI-SAMA!

- O que é, Tenshin?

- Ele me venceu no Street Fighter!

- O que?! Como?! Com quem?!

- Hehehe... Eu acho que sou o saiyajin mais poderoso mesmo... hahahahaha!

E todos caem na gargalhada, juntando-se para uma jogatina antes do dia acabar.

[Voltando ao treinamento assustador de Vegeta]

O clone de Vegeta estava desferindo cada vez mais golpes no rosto de Vegeta, que nada sentia. Seus olhos nem mexiam, e sua boca bocejava preguiçosamente. Bardock fazia o mesmo treino, só que com mais calma, e mais reações ao espancamento. Após ouvirem um sino bater no centro da sala, souberam que era o fim de um ano de treinos para os dois, e que deveriam sair. Primeiro sai Vegeta, o monstro loiro que é descrito nos livros saiyajins. Depois, sai Bardock, um saiyajin 10 vezes mais forte que o Rei Vegeta. Enquanto caminham pelos corredores do templo, toda a terra balança com o Ki monstruoso do Super Saiyajin.

- O que é isso, Kami-sama?

- São o papai e o Vegeta, Tenshin. Eles voltaram.

- Então vamos, Kakarotto. Eu vou treinar você agora.

- EBA! Eu também quero me tornar uma lenda, então capricha, tá?

- Prometo me esforçar.

Os passos dos quatro se juntam em uníssono, e eles param em um corredor para se cumprimentarem. Primeiro, passa um apressado Kakarotto...

- Oi pai, oi Vegeta!

Depois, mais outros quarenta Kakarottos passam, assustando os dois, e divertindo Tenshinhan, que levava consigo uma televisão, e o tão sonhado SNES.

- Oi pai!- Oi pai- Oi-Oi pai-Vegeta-Oi-Oi pai-Oi-Ve-Oi-Oi Vege-Oi!

- Meu... Deus.

- É, Vegeta. Meu Deus.

Ao ouvir a porta fechar, Bardock, pela primeira vez, se preocupa com kakarotto _de verdade_. Ele havia vivido um ano horrível, com temperaturas oscilantes e assustadores machucados. Será que seu filho sobreviverá? Enquanto se preocupava, viu um velho conhecido vindo em sua direção...

- O que você quer aqui?

- Acalme-se, Bardock, Eu vim apenas dizer um oi...

- Não quero ouvir de você, pirata interplanetário idiota!

- Então, esse é o Príncipe Vegeta?

- E quem é você, coisa azul?

- Bojack, Vossa alteza...

Tá aí! Com muito atraso mas tá aí! Espero que gostem!

[Alguns pontos do texto citaram a história de Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto (Shippuden). Eu não tenho direito autoral nenhum sobre a obra de Kishimoto, apenas estou conectando as duas histórias em um rápido_ crosrossover_. Todos os direitos reservados à Masashi Kishimoto.

Os citados jogos e console relacionados à Nintendo também em nada me pertencem. Apenas como fã, conectei-os nesta história, espero que entendam. Todos os direitos reservados à Nintendo.]


	6. Especial Freeza

**Especial Freeza - A Humilhação do Império!**

-Querido, veja como nosso filho caçula é lindo!

-Ele é mesmo muito bonito, querida, como o chamaremos?

-Que tal...FREEZA?

-É um lindo nome, está feito! O Imperador Cold acaba de ter seu segundo filho homem, e seu nome é Freeza!

Assim começava a história de um dos maiores vilões de todos os tempos.

Freeza na sua infância era solitário, ninguém estava do seu lado em momento algum, e isso deixava sua mente perturbada, com raiva e rancor.

-Papai, porque não tenho amigos?

-É que porque não existem mais nenhum da nossa raça meu filho, nossos servos são de outras raças, mas porque essa pergunta agora?

-Me sinto sozinho... Queria alguém pra convers...

-Ora, deixe de besteiras! Vá treinar com seu irmão e tente honrar nossa raça, não deixe seu poder promissor ir embora por falta de treinos, moleque inútil!

Freeza vai treinar com seu irmão, que está na sala de gravidade.

-Nossa, Coler, mas que peso é esse sinto no meu corpo?

-Seu fraco! Aumentei a gravidade em apenas 350 vezes e você não está aguentando? Se acostumou demais com essa forma que diminui seus poderes, suma daqui! Me deixe aqui com a filha do conselheiro...

Frezza então vai até sua mãe, procurando carinho e afeto materno.

-Olá mamãe! Há quanto tempo.

-Olá meu filho, como você está? Treinando muito com seu irmão e seu pai?

-Não, eles me odeiam, papai está apenas gerenciando os planetas e o imbecil do Cooler só quer saber da Triya!

-E por causa disso você está triste? E quanto a nossa raça? Não pretende honrá-la como seu pai honrou?

-Não quero viver comandando gente que nem sequer conheço, eu só queria amigos..

A Imperatriz Yuchi dá um soco fortíssimo na barriga de Freeza, o jogando na outra parede

-Como ousa dizer isso?! Você está destinado a governar um reino que todos gostariam de ter e ainda tem a coragem de renegar sua herança? Seu ingrato, você não é nada! Suma daqui antes que eu te mate!

Então, Yuchi e Cold mandam Freeza para governar um planeta numa galáxia distante, achando que assim ele pode criar gosto pelas lutas e pelas conquistas, mas, chegando lá, Freeza e sua tropa são atacados por guerreiros misteriosos, que matam todo o pelotão e deixam apenas Freeza vivo.

O líder desse pelotão vem até Freeza e o espanca, até ele não aguentar mais, e então pega seu pescoço e diz:

-Que vergonha para o Rei Cold. Seu filho não consegue nem enfrentar um sayajin... Você não é só uma vergonha para seus pais, e sim para todo o universo!

-O que?! COMO OUSA FALAR ASSIM COMIGO? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Freeza então, sofre uma transformação, ficando muito maior e aumentando seu poder de uma maneira assustadora.

-Preparem-se para morrer, seus sayajins imundos!

Com apenas algumas rajadas de Ki, Freeza destrói toda a tropa sayajin, exceto um, seu líder, Freeza então pega no pescoço do guerreiro.

-Não é tão bom agora, não é mesmo? Prepare-se!

-Esp-espere! Antes não quer que te conte quem me enviou?

Freeza o solta

-Diga quem foi...

-Quando Freeza vira de costas, o sayajin joga uma bola de energia para o alto, formando uma lua, e assim se transforma em Oozaru.

-Mas que besta abominável é essa?! Meu scouter está indicando um poder de luta 20 vezes maior que antes!

Freeza então começa a sofrer uma série de ataques sem conseguir se defender, e quando está prestes a sofrer o último golpe, sofre mais uma transformação.

Dessa vez não dá chances ao sayajin e o aniquila com apenas um golpe.

Quando está prestes a ir embora, Freeza vê que o sayajin voltou a forma humana e está agonizando..

-Você tem sorte, vou acabar com seu sofrimento agora!

-Espere! Por favor!

-Acha que cairei nessa de novo? Está enganado, sayajin imundo!

-Não quer saber sobre a lenda do Super Sayajin?

-Do que está falando, seu monte de lixo?

-Daqui alguns anos, no Planeta Vegeta, meu planeta natal, surgirá o Lendário Super Sayajin, com um poder de destruir todo o universo!

-Besteira, pare de falar asneiras!

-Eu suplico, deixe-me viver e eu te direi onde fica o Planeta Vegeta para você poder dominá-lo e matar o Super Sayajin antes que ele nasça!

-Me diga então, assim pouparei sua vida inútil.

-Fica no quadrante...

-CALADO! AAAAAH!

Freeza então dá uma última rajada de ki, fazendo o sayajin desaparecer...

-Até parece que eu não poderia localizar este planeta sozinho... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Quando Freeza chega de viagem, recebe os parabéns de seus pais, Cold e Yuchi, e de seu irmão, Cooler.

-Parabéns, meu filho! Aniquilou os inimigos sem maiores dificuldades!

-Papai, me diga, por um acaso somos donos de um planeta chamado Vegeta?

-Somos sim, por quê?

-Quero governá-lo, como prêmio pela minha batalha, aliás, quero todo o quadrante ao qual este planeta pertence. Tudo aquilo será meu!

-Está bem meu filho, mas será necessário treinar muito!

-Eu já estou fazendo isso...

Achando que agora tem o respeito de sua família, Freeza passa a tentar mais contato com todos, principalmente com seu irmão, que seria um colega de treinos.

Contudo, quando Freeza chega à sala de gravidade, logo leva um soco na cara e é jogado para longe.

-Mas o que é isso...? Cooler?!

-Vamos ver se você é forte ou se o sayajin era muito fraco, quero ver seu poder máximo!

-Então está bem... AAAAAAAAAAH

Freeza faz todas as transformações e chega na sua forma original.

-HAHAHAHA, não me faça rir Freeza, esse é seu poder máximo? Com esse poder, até mesmo Triya pode te derrotar, aliás, venha querida, derrote meu irmãozinho.

-Está louco Cooler?! Quer que eu mate sua esposa?!

-Matar? Cunhadinho insolente e burro, você nem mesmo irá me arranhar!

-Ora, sua desgraçada!

Freeza ataca movido pelo ódio que está sentindo de Triya e de Cooler, mas Triya desvia de todos os seus golpes e então dá uma cotovelada nas costas de Freeza e logo em seguida múltiplos chutes e socos, deixando ele muito ferido.

-Ah... Mas o que é isso? Como pode ser tão forte?

-O que acha que ela faz comigo aqui na sala de gravidades, irmão? Nós treinamos também HAHAHA

-Querido, quer dar um último golpe em seu patético irmão?

-Quero sim, querida, obrigado por perguntar.

Cooler então pega Freeza pelo pescoço e solta um imenso poder no seu peito, algo que poderia matar qualquer ser no universo, mas Freeza resistiu e logo em seguida foi levado com urgência para o centro de recuperação.

Enquanto estava na cápsula, Freeza, que parecia estar em coma, estava na verdade pensando, acumulando cada vez mais ódio e rancor por Cooler e agora também por Triya, ele queria se vingar, mas primeiro, precisaria ficar mais forte, então, foi conversar com seu pai.

-Papai, quem é sua melhor equipe para lutas?

-São as Forças Ginyu filho, por quê?

-Quero treinar com eles, mande eles virem para cá, pro favor...

-Está bem, me deixe orgulhoso!

Em pouco tempo, as Forças Especiais Ginyu chegam, e então começa uma curiosa apresentação.

-Recoome!

-Burter!

-Jeice!

-Guldo!

-Ginyu!

-SOMOS AS FORÇAS ESPECIAIS GINYU!

Freeza fica chocado e um pouco assustado após a apresentação, mas depois vai conversar com os guerreiros.

-Olá, sou Freeza, filho do grande Rei Cold, e vocês irão me treinar!

-Será uma honra, grande Freeza!

Começados os treinamentos, Freeza logo foi se sobressaindo sobre as Forças Especiais Ginyu, ficando cada vez mais poderoso, com um poder considerado por muitos, assustador, mas para seus parentes, ainda baixo...

Freeza sabia disso, e isso o incomodava muito, ele queria mais, ele queria ser temido por todo o universo, e estava disposto a tudo para isso.

-Senhor Freeza, não acha essa gravidade um pouco alta demais? Já está em 750...

-Calado Ginyu! Aumente logo para 900!

-Mas o senhor ainda nem se transformou!

-Daqui algum tempo, não precisarei mais me transformar para minha forma original, agora, aumente logo!

-Está bem, Grande Freeza, me perdoe se fiz perguntas demais...

-E quer saber? Podem ir embora, já fizeram bastante por mim nos ultimo 2 anos, não é mais necessária a presença de vocês.

-Mas, Grande Freeza, tem certeza?

-ADEUS GINYU!

-Então está bem, adeus Grande Freeza, foi uma honra ter lhe servido de tal maneira.

Agora Freeza fica sozinho na sala de gravidade de um planeta que havia conquistado a pouco tempo, e depois de treinar por algumas horas num gravidade aumentada 1000 vezes, Freeza sai da sala e com um sorriso diabólico, diz:

-Acho que estou pronto, HAHAHAHAHA

Freeza então vai para um planeta em um quadrante desconhecido, onde o ser de maior poder tinha 100 milhões. Os seres com poderes medianos, Freeza matou primeiro, deixando todos no chão, uma pilha de corpos, e de propósito, deixo o ser mais poderoso do planeta por último entre os guerreiros.

-Quem é você?! O que quer?! Porque está fazendo isso com meu planeta?!

Depois de um breve silêncio, Freeza diz:

-Porque é divertido...

E então, ele ataca o guerreiro numa velocidade assustadora, empregando vários golpes sem sequer parar, no começo, Freeza ria de uma maneira sádica, mas então, viu que o adversário, nem sequer tentava se defender, Freeza então parou.

-Qual o problema, inútil? Lute!

-Se eu lutar, você deixa meu planeta em paz?

-Sim.

O guerreiro então vai com todas as forças para cima de Freeza que se esquiva e defende todos os golpes, até que ele sofre um leve arranhão no rosto. Quando ele percebe, apenas lambe o sangue e diz ao guerreiro:

-Sabe, confesso que tenho um grave defeito, EU MINTO DEMAIS.

Nisso, Freeza mata o guerreiro com apenas um dedo, penetrando o coração, e logo em seguida pega sua nave e vai pro espaço, e quando está de frente para o planeta, forma uma gigantesca bola de energia e diz, de uma maneira sádica:

-Vocês são uma vergonha para o universo.

E sem mais delongas, Freeza atira a bola de energia, fazendo o planeta desaparecer, como se nunca tivesse existido. E logo em seguida, Freeza volta para sua nave, sendo recebido por Zarbon e Dodória.

-Olá Grande Mestre Freeza, como foi a visita ao planeta desconhecido?

-Chata e entediante, soldado Zarbon, chata e entediante...

Depois de um longo tempo, Cooler manda um recado a Freeza, o chamando para um treinamento. Freeza aceita imediatamente, sabendo que ninguém sabe dos seus novos poderes, querendo testá-los com seu detestável irmão.

-Olá, irmãozinho! Há quanto tempo, vejo que ainda está na forma de menor poder, que incompetência da sua parte, aposto que nem treina mais fazendo os sayajins trabalharem para você! HAHAHA

-Isso é o que veremos, querido irmão... Olá Triya, vejo que acabou casando com Cooler, deve ser por desespero, afinal, sem seu querido paizinho, do que seria de você, não é mesmo? HAHAHA

-Respeite minha esposa, seu insolente! Te farei pagar por essa afronta!

-Respeitá-la? Olhe como ela está tremendo, com certeza viu meu novo nível de poder com seu scouter, apenas um ser muito insignificante demonstra medo durante uma luta!

-Maldito! Te farei pagar por isso!

Cooler ataca Freeza com muito ódio para defender sua honra e a de sua esposa , mas seus ataques são inúteis, pois Freeza desvia de todos facilmente.

-O que foi, irmão, já cansou?

-Seu maldito, qual é o truque!

-Não a truque algum, apenas olhe seu scouter.

-O QUÊ?! 25 MILHÕES?! Isso é impossível, você nem está na sua forma final!

-Já percebeu que está com problemas, não é, querido irmão?

Freeza então alcança sua forma original, fazendo Cooler soar frio...

-Prepare-se Cooler, vou te fazer pagar pelos anos de sofrimento que me fez passar, AAAAAAAAAH!

Freeza então ataca Cooler por todos os lados, seu irmão sem poder ver um movimento sequer, sofre com todos, ficando gravemente ferido.

Freeza dá um soco em sua barriga e logo em seguida soterra Cooler no solo apenas com seu Ki.

-Como isso é possível?! É poder demais!

-Suma daqui, Cooler! Você acaba de ser humilhado por seu irmão mais novo! Retirei toda a sua honra! Vá viver com sua esposa e desista de conquistar planetas! HAHAHAHAHA

-Não conte com isso irmãozinho, eu irei voltar, e muito mais poderoso do que você!

-E vou esperar ansiosamente HAHAHAHAHA

De volta para sua nave, Freeza recebe um chamado de urgência de Zarbon.

-O que foi Zarbon?

-Grande Mestre Freeza, temos um problema...

-O que houve?

-É-é-é que...

-FALA LOGO SEU VERME!

-O Super Sayajin nasceu!

-O QUE?! DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO?!

-ELE NASCEU COM 10 MIL DE PODER DE LUTA, É FILHO DO REI!

-MALDIÇÃO! Deixe-me sozinho para pensar...

Depois de alguns minutos, Freeza chama Zarbon e Dodória.

-Envie uma mensagem para o Rei Vegeta e diga que seu filho morrerá assim que retornarmos!

-Grande Mestre Freeza, temos um problema...

-O que foi?!

-Mesmo com a nossa mais avançada tecnologia, só chegaremos lá quando ele for adulto.

-Desgraça! Pois bem, diga ao Rei Vegeta que seu filho morrerá aos 21 anos, junto eu destruirei todo o planeta! Obviamente, não digam essa parte a ele a ele! HAHAHAHAHA

Freeza então parte com seus soldados para um quadrante distante com o objetivo de comprar um planeta recém-conquistado.


	7. Complementar I - Como era Vegeta?

**Complementar – Como era  
Vegeta?**

[N/A] Eu acho que, depois de a gente ter falado tanto sobre o tão famoso Planeta Vegeta, é chegada a hora de discorrer um pouco sobre como _eu_ vejo as cidades e os locais anteriormente/posteriormente citados na fic. Espero que vocês gostem da minha interpretação, e qualquer ideia por favor, me mandem reviews! Conto com vocês, amigos! [N/A]

- Papai, como era Vegeta quando o senhor era uma criança?

-Um rei sádico e cruel, que maltratava muito o Rei Vegeta de hoje, meu filho... porque?

- Não, papai, não esse vegeta!

- Mas o vegetinha aqui tem só oito anos, seu pai já tem mais de quarenta, ele nem pensava em nascer quando eu era criança, Kakarotto.

- PAPAI, O PLANETA!

- Ah, sim! O planeta Vegeta, você quer dizer... bom, Vegeta era um lugar bastante bagunçado, eu devo dizer...

Cada porta e janela vivia fechada. Os saiyajins não tinham uma 'sociedade' tão evoluída como os Tsufurujins... aqueles malditos tsufurujins eram os donos da tecnologia mais avançada, enquanto nós ainda vivíamos em cabanas de madeira... Mas nós os atacamos, e destruímos cada um deles, para que pudéssemos tomar seus apetrechos tecnológicos. Tanto que foi deles que veio a máquina de recuperação, o scouter, entre outras coisas. E foi a partir daí que pudemos viajar pelo espaço.

Capturamos escravos inteligentíssimos nos planetas em torno da nossa galáxia, que nos ajudaram a melhorar as tecnologias que já possuíamos, além de trazerem coisas novas de seus respectivos planetas. A cápsula de viagem é uma delas, facilitava ainda mais a nossa exploração... E foi em uma dessas viagens que nos conhecemos Cold, o jovem príncipe do universo. Ele nos disse o quanto ele era cordial e educado com seus subordinados, mas o quanto poderia ser odioso e cruel com os inimigos. Ofereceu-nos grandes quantidades de ouro, prata, outras joias preciosas, além de mais escravos cientistas, e mais tecnologia avançada, como a das armaduras que usamos hoje. Porém, tudo isso tinha um preço... Agora éramos soldados de Cold, devendo a ele apenas nossa lealdade, e os planetas que conquistássemos. Como saiyajins não ligam muito para clima, vegetação, animais ou outras bobagens dessas, apenas ficamos no planeta que já era nosso por direito, cedendo a Cold nossas conquistas nas galáxias. Ele, em retorno, sempre nos tratou bem, dando-nos o que de melhor havia para oferecer a uma tropa.

Éramos felizes guerreiros, até que ele cedeu nosso quadrante ao desgraçado do Cooler. Aquele bastardo era tão mal educado, idiota, incompreensivelmente irritado, e sempre tão reclamão, que nós o enfrentamos em batalha! Com nosso poder de nos transformar em Oozarus, conseguimos dar nele uma surra que foi o suficiente para tirá-lo do poder sobre os saiyajins, mas não para aplacar a fúria de Cold. Ele se irritou muito conosco e, depois de muito nos amaldiçoar, entendeu nossos motivos e acabou por nos perdoar, à contragosto de Cooler. Tudo continuava bem, até que Freeza assume o controle sobre nosso quadrante. Ele não era como seu irmão, era o contrário... Sempre fora muito bondoso conosco,nos auxiliando em que podia e nos mostrando como proceder com os planetas mais complicados de lidar. Mas, ao saber sobre o lendário Super Saiyajin, e sobre seu nascimento, ele ficou furioso, e anunciou que viria derrotar esse homem ele mesmo. Por sorte, ele está do outro lado do universo, e nada pode fazer contra o Vegetinha, até que ele tenha aproximadamente dezoito anos, ou pelo menos era o que pensávamos...

- Freeza está vindo, Kakarotto, e Vegeta e você não são, nem de perto, páreo para ele no momento... mas eu vi que na Terra, existe um lugar onde pessoas muito poderosas auxiliarão vocês, e é pra lá que vamos agora!

- Mestre...?

- Diga, Vegeta.

- O que faremos, se matarmos Freeza, depois de derrotá-lo?

- Só o tempo pode dizer, Vegeta, eu não tenho visões tão longe assim...

Bom, gente, esse é o primeiro capítulo complementar da fic, e virão mais, eu garanto.

Não tenho tido tempo de escrever, porque no momento estou estudando, trabalhando, fazendo academia E escrevendo. Não é mole!

Cedo virá o capítulo 5, e mais cedo ainda, Especial Cooler! Aguardem!

Abraços, Hint227

(Outra coisa: Eu tenho um novo parceiro de escrita, que eu vou chamar de Chefinho, ele quem fez o especial Freeza. Gostaram da escrita dele? Mande reviews! o/ o/ o/)


	8. Especial Cooler

Especial Cooler - Nasce o Herdeiro dos Demônios!

Após a derrota que sofreu para seu irmão mais novo, Cooler se sentiu um lixo completo. Passou um mês na Câmara de Recuperação, e depois tomou posse de um quadrante mais distante, onde podia cuidar de seus treinos e de sua esposa. Teve um filho, chamado Kälte, que demonstrou ter uma capacidade incrível de luta...

-Cooler, olhe nosso filho, será tão forte quanto o pai!

- Pare de falar besteiras! Se ele estiver no mesmo nível que eu, estará perdido!

-Papai, já que é assim, vamos treinar até nós dois ficarmos mais fortes!

-Já disse que não, quero me ver fora das lutas por um tempo, moleque.

-Vamos papai, deixa de drama!

-Eu já disse que não!

Cooler então dá um soco fortíssimo na cara de Kälte que perde vários dentes e quase perde a consciência.

-Está louco?! Ele é pequeno demais para isso, seu animal!

-Calada se não ficará na mesma posição que ele! Caída no chão, como lixo!

Depois disso, Triya leva seu filho para a sala de recuperação, enquanto Cooler resolve viajar por alguns quadrantes ao redor do seu, para pensar e também para descontar um pouco da sua raiva e frustração em planetas aleatórios.

No meio de um universo, ele se vê tão nervoso que seu poder está quase partindo seu corpo. Então, ele vê um planeta que se parece muito com o Cold#1, o planeta no qual ele tomou uma surra.

- Freeza, Eu juro por Deus... Na próxima vez que eu te ver, vou te mostrar meu verdadeiro poder... A força da minha vingança vai te transformar em pó! ESTE SERÁ SEU... INSTANTE FINAL!

Então, no brilho de seu movimento, ele destrói o universo inteiro onde ele estava, deixando para trás apenas um buraco negro, criado pela explosão.

-Impressionante, seu poder é realmente assustador, Grande Cooler. Meus parabéns!

-Appule? O que faz aqui, soldado?!

-Não é Appule, é apenas seu corpo, o dono é outro...

-Ginyu? O que você quer? E o que está fazendo com o corpo desse inútil sem poder algum?

-O meu foi completamente destruído pela maldita princesa Frysing...

-E quem diabos é essa tal de Frysing?

-Esposa do seu irmão...

-O QUE?! ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL! ESTAVÁMOS QUASE EXTINTOS!

-Eu sei, Grande Cooler, mas ainda havia mais ela, que estava perdida no espaço, o Grande Free-Não ouse chamar aquele verme de grande! Chame mais uma vez e eu te matarei!

-Perdão, Grande Cooler, é a força do hábito... Enfim, seu irmão a achou e a levou pro planeta Freeza#1, como ela era fraca demais, ele pediu para que As Forças Especiais Ginyu treinassem ela, assim como treinamos ele.

-Deixe-me adivinhar, ela matou todos, não foi?

-Sim, e destruiu meu corpo!

-Vocês são mesmo uns lixos! HAHAHAHA

-Senhor, não somos os primeiros a ser derrotados por alguém daquele planeta...

Cooler então, dá um "leve" soco no rosto de Ginyu, que sente como se fosse um golpe poderosíssimo.

-Me perdoe, Grande Cooler, eu apenas pensei alto! Me perdoe, por favor!

-Verme... Esse corpo está afetando seu cérebro também.

-Nem tanto, Grande Cooler, antes de eu vir procurar o senhor, alterei as coordenadas da nave onde Frysing está para demorar mais para ela chegar ao seu destino, que é a Terra.

-E porque está me dizendo isso?

-Eu vim aqui pedir humildemente a sua ajuda, Grande Cooler, só você tem o poder suficiente para distraí-la enquanto eu faço meu golpe e me apodero do corpo dela! Por favor, me ajude!

-Pense um pouco! Freeza logo notaria uma mudança de comportamento em sua esposa, não acha menos arriscado entrar no corpo do filho do feliz casal?

-Mas, Grande Cooler, eles ainda não tiveram filhos...

-Com certeza logo terão, nossa raça tem um apetite insaciável. HAHAHA

Assim, eles começam a procurar um bom corpo para Ginyu possuir e assim, ir atrás de Freeza e Frysing para vigiá-los.

Na procura por um bom corpo, o scouter de Cooler indica poderes elevados em um certo planeta, ele decida checar para ver o que é.

Quando chega lá, encontra o planeta morto e todos os habitantes dele no chão.

-Ginyu, fique na nave, você só vai atrapalhar.

-Sim, Grande Cooler.

Cooler começa a vasculhar o planeta, até que localiza 3 poderes altos perto de onde ele estava, quando chegou lá, teve a confirmação do que ele já suspeitava, eram sayajins.

Cooler passa a julgar que a batalha está ganha, até que chegam outros 2 sayajins que jogam luas artificiais para o céu, se transformando em 5 Oozarus.

Cooler não consegue se defender das gigantes mãos dos sayajins, então toma distância para aplicar seu novo golpe, o Instante Final.

-Preparem-se, insetos!

Porém, quando Cooler estava quase disparando a energia, ele toma um golpe por trás e cai no chão quase desacordado.

-Ora, ora, se não é Cooler, o irmão do Grande Freeza! Você é uma vergonha até para a sua raça inútil dos Frost Demons! A sua sorte foi que Freeza te deixou viver para sofrer a humilhação de ter sido derrotado por seu irmão mais novo! Porém, com a gente, você não terá essa mesma sorte! Morra Cooler!

No instante em que Nappa se prepara para dar o golpe final, Cooler passa a ter um tipo de flashback, uma memória, vendo o dia de seu casamento com Triya.

-Cooler, aceita Triya como sua legitima esposa?

-É claro que sim!

-Triya, aceita Cooler como seu legitimo esposo?

-Triya, ligue seu scouter e me diga o que vai ser...

-Eu aceito!

Cooler, então sorri, o que intriga e ao mesmo tempo irrita Nappa.

-Mas que cara é essa?! Você está prestes a morrer, não é hora de sorrir!

-Quem está prestes a morrer é você!

Cooler então faz sua primeira transformação, aumentando seu poder de uma maneira impressionante, matando todos os sayajins ao redor, exceto Nappa, que fica vivo e aterrorizado com tamanho poder que seu scouter mostra.

Cooler, antes mesmo de olhar para Nappa, volta a nave e chama Ginyu, que ainda estava no corpo de Appule.

-Esse está bom?

-Está ótimo! Obrigado Grande Cooler!

-Troque logo de corpo, esse maldito está vivendo muito mais do que merece.

-TROCAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Ginyu então troca de corpo com Nappa, que vai para o corpo de Appule.

-Diga-me, Nappa, você quer uma morte lenta, para aproveitar seu corpo novo ou devo te matar com um só golpe?

-O que aconteceu comigo?! Por favor, Grande Cooler, me perdoe!

-Será rápido então, esse corpo é mais do que você merece, seu macaco imundo! Prepare-se! INSTANTE FINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!

O corpo de Appule, onde Nappa estava, desaparece completamente com o golpe de Cooler, que apenas abre um leve sorriso.

-Vamos embora, Ginyu, diga-me, qual a sensação de estar no corpo de um saiyajin?

-Se não fosse por esse poder que ele tinha, não seria nada agradável, Grande Cooler.

-Foi o que imaginei, agora vamos, temos que seguir Frysing para você entrar no corpo do filho do casalzinho feliz.

-Sim! Vamos!

Então, Cooler e Ginyu partem para Terra, destino de Frysing, que está indo encontrar Freeza, treinando na Sala do Tempo.

-Tem certeza que ela não mudará de direção, Ginyu?

-Tenho sim, Grande Cooler, ouvi bem o que dizia na mensagem de seu irmão para ela.

-Está bem, mas o que me intriga é o motivo dele chamá-la com tanta urgência, o que aquele maldito encontrou lá?

-Parece que é algum tipo de sala para treinos, senhor.

-Mas então deve ser algo muito especial, pois o que não faltam nos nossos domínios são salas de treino! Ah, irmãozinho, o que você está escondendo? Não importa! Vou descobrir e depois acabarei com sua raça!

Algum tempo depois, ainda viajando, Cooler convidou Ginyu para um pequeno treino, mas antes, atendeu um pedido.

-Grande Cooler, eu gostaria de pedir uma coisa...

-O que foi Napp-digo, Ginyu?

-O senhor poderia me ensinar aquela fantástica técnica que você usou em Appu-digo, Nappa?

-O Instante Final, você diz?

-Sim, essa mesmo! Fiquei maravilhado com o poder de destruição dela! Pode me ensinar?

-Está bem, vamos lá!

Depois de algumas semanas, Ginyu estava quase aprendendo a usar o poderoso golpe.

-Esse corpo do Nappa é fraco demais para fazer estragos! Não consigo fazer esse golpe sair tão poderoso quanto o do senhor!

-Aceite isso! Ninguém mandou enfrentar a Frysing, perdeu seu corpo que era muito mais forte que esse! HAHAHAHA

-Não precisa falar assim, Grande Cooler.

-Você merece! HAHAHA. Agora, venha, vamos parar em algum planeta ao redor para testarmos nossos Instantes Finais no povo local! HAHAHA

Ao chegarem no planeta, são abordados pelo exército, que apesar de estar fortemente armado, tinha um poder de luta insignificante.

-Quem são vocês? Identifiquem-se!

-Somos apenas visitantes, queríamos ver seu planeta de perto.

-Vocês estão detidos agora mesmo! Depois terá um interrogatório!

-Está bem, nós nos rendemos.

-Grande Cooler, o que o senhor está fazendo?!

-Calado, Ginyu! Vamos lá!

Depois de passarem algumas horas na cadeia, matando alguns dos presos, chega a hora do interrogatório.

-Agora, respondam! O que querem do nosso planeta?!

-Não queremos nada, senhor.

-Ora, não me venha com essa, seus poderes de luta são altos demais para não quererem nada.

-Mas eu disse o que quero.

-Do que está falando?!

-Eu quero que seu planeta se transforme... Em nada.

E assim, começa a destruição em massa, o exército inteiro do planeta tenta se defender, mas nada é útil contra Cooler e Ginyu, que destroem tudo e todos que ele veem em sua frente.

-Isso nunca cansa, não é mesmo, Ginyu?

-Nunca mesmo, senhor! É nosso melhor passatempo!

-Pena que esse planetinha é tão fraco, se não estivéssemos com pressa, eu passaria em um mais forte, para ter um pouco mais de graça, aqui, nem é tão divertido. Nem mesmo serve para treinos, pelo menos não para o que vamos enfrentar.

Depois de acabar com todos os soldados e quase todos os civis, deixando apenas as crianças, Cooler e Ginyu vão para o espaço e ficam de frente para o plante, já mostrando suas intenções.

-Hora de testar seu Instante Final, Ginyu!

-Sim, Grande Cooler! Mas antes, pode me dizer por que escolheu este planeta?

-Simples, esse planeta está no quadrante ao qual meu irmão é dono, e o melhor é que... Ele adorava esse planeta! HAHAHAHA. Agora, vamos lá, está pronto, Ginyu?

-Sim! Vamos lá!

E então, os dois miram no planeta e atiram todo aquele poder devastador ao mesmo tempo.

-INSTANTE FINAL AAAAAAAAAAAAH

Depois de a fumaça baixar, não se vê mais nada, o planeta foi completamente destruído, como se nunca tivesse existido nada ali.

-Nada mal, Ginyu, eu não esperava tanto de você, ainda mais com este corpo.

-Obrigado, Grande Cooler, agora seguiremos viagem?

-Sim! Que você esteja pronto, Freeza, pois daqui a alguns dias você encontrará seu fim! Enquanto eu... Eu encontrarei minha vingança e soberania! HAHAHAHAHA


End file.
